Una runa para la felicidad
by nek.Asu
Summary: *Ambientado a siete años después de "Ciudad de fuego celestial" * Alec y Magnus vuelven a estar juntos después de derrotar a Sebastian, el tiempo ha pasado y Alec se siente un poco deprimido al ver que sus hermanos ya tienen una familia propia. Clary creara una runa muy especial para Alec ¿cual sera?/ Slash-posible Lemon, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Abrió la puerta del apartamento como pudo mientras hacía malabares para que las bolsas del supermercado no se cayeran al piso. Cerró la puerta de una pata. Subió las escaleras, y sin poder evitarlo, paso delante de la puerta de sus vecinos, los cuales la semana pasada tuvieron a su primer hijo. Aun no conocía a sus vecinos, pero, siempre se enteraba de que pasaba en la vida de ellos por medio de su puerta, la cual la semana pasada estaba decorada con un cartel que decía _"Es un niño"_ en letras azules, y hace nueve meses era decorado con muchos globos y un oso de felpa que decía _"Voy a ser padre"_ en letras amarillas.

Habían pasado ya siete años desde la muerte de Sebastián. Antes de que la guerra por la cabeza del hijo de Valentine en una ballesta, Magnus y él habían regresado. Poco después del fin de la guerra y el divorcio de sus padres, se mudó definitivamente con el gran brujo.

Su relación volvió a ser muy similar a la que fue antes de que terminaran; Alec había dejado de preguntar por el pasado de su novio, aunque a veces no podía evitar sentir celos o irritación sobre el pasado de Magnus. Algunas veces hacía pequeños berrinches, impulsos de su curiosidad, y en la mayor parte de las veces el gran brujo soltaba pequeños fragmentos de su pasado para complacerlo.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, lo cual le resulto conveniente al cazador de sombras; con un movimiento de pie termino de abrir la puerta. Ya adentro inhalo profundamente, aquel lugar olía a Magnus y a té de menta, esto le pareció raro puesto que el mago prefería el té Lapsang Souchong. Dejo la compra en la cocina y se encamino a la sala.

Magnus, al igual que su invitada, levantaron la vista al oírlo entrar. El mago vestía una camisa negra sencilla con una chaqueta blanca con muchas hebillas de metal, junto con un jean blanco. La mujer llevaba su cabellera marrón amarrada en una gran coleta; vestía un vestido blanco con motivos florales. Ambos detuvieron su charla al ver a Alec.

—Buenas tardes Alexander — saludo Tessa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa afectuosa — ¿Cómo has estado?

Tessa era la tátara abuela de Jace. Después de la cambiante dejo de tener celos por Will Herondale. El día que se conocieron recuerda haber sentido celos tras imaginar que tal vez aquella mujer fue en su momento, amante del brujo.

…

—Alec quiero presentarte a Theresa Gray, es una vieja amiga mía — había dicho Magnus aquella vez. Era una mujer con una belleza promedio, lo que más le llamo la atención de aquella mujer de ojos grises era que de cierta forma le recordaba a Jace.

—Es un placer conocerte. Cuando Magnus se digna a mandarme un correo o alguna carta siempre me habla de ti y de lo mucho que te quiere

— ¿Es alguna de tus antiguas amantes? — no pudo evitar preguntar

— ¡Alexander!

La risa de la mujer hizo que el cazador de sombras frunciera el ceño.

—No sé si aquella vez que cambie con Camille se considera una relación — dijo la mujer entre risitas —. No tienes de que preocuparte Alexander, jamás tuve ni tendré una relación amorosa con tu mago — Alec asintió aliviado

—Entonces… ¿De dónde se conocen? — Magnus le dedico una mirada con toda su desaprobación

—Es una larga historia… Nos conocimos de cierta forma por medio de Camille…

— ¿Conoces a Will? — la interrumpió. Magnus quiso darle un zape por sus preguntas fuera de lugar

Tessa sonrió tristemente

—Will era mi esposo

— ¡Tu esposo! ¿¡No era el novio de Magnus!?

…

—Hola Tessa — saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Alec… — reprocho el brujo

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti — dijo entre risitas la cambiante —siempre vas directamente al grano — suspiro — Voy a casarme otra vez — Alec no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, se sonrojo ligeramente

—Felicidades — la felicito por la alegre noticia

—Gracias. Creo que lo conoces por el nombre del hermano Zachariah — la mandíbula de Alec cayó al suelo

— ¡Te vas a casar con un hermano silencioso!

—Con un EX hermano silencioso — corrigió Tessa — Desde hace ya casi tres años que dejo a los hermanos — ahora todo tenía sentido para Alec, era por eso que no sabía nada del desde hace ya casi tres años

—Entonces ¿viniste a invitarnos a la boda? — esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar para su visita.

—Sí y no — respondió Magnus — Tessa quiere deshacerse de su inmortalidad

— ¿Por…?

—Ya vi morir a mi primer esposo, no quiero que me pase lo mismo con el segundo — se apresuró a aclarar — Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Jem, quiero envejecer a su lado, e incluso e fantaseado con tener hijos con él — Alec se sintió conmovido — Aunque para eso necesito deshacerme de mi inmortalidad y solo Magnus puede ayudarme.

…

—No puedo imaginarme a Tessa casada con un hermano silencioso — dijo Jace sin quitar la vista de la cima del instituto

—Es tu abuela deberías sentir un poco de ¿Asco? ¿Decoro? ¿Celos? — un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Alec al imaginarse a su abuela contrayendo nupcias por segunda vez

—No — respondió sin más — ¡Lucie, Imogen bajen de una buena vez! — le grito a sus hijas

—Jace tus hijas son muy jóvenes para saltar desde… — Antes de terminar la frase las gemelas de Clary y Jace se encontraban suspendidas a unos centímetros del suelo —Olvídalo — dijo, mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco

— ¿Viste eso papi?— dijo Imogen

— ¿Quién lo hizo mejor papi? — cuestionó Lucie

Lucie e Imogen Lightwood son las hijas de Jace y Clary. Las niñas apenas tienen cuatro años, casi cinco; las gemelas han heredado de sus padres el amor al peligro. Las niñas no llegan al metro veinte, pero son bastante altas para su edad, lo cual Clary agradece. Las niñas poseen más rasgos de Jace que de Clary; el cabello rubio rizado, unas pestañas largas, un rostro angelical pero, que a la vez puede ser muy intimidante si se lo proponen, ambas son zurdas y ya saben usar al menos tres armas diferentes; de Clary, bueno, de Clary heredaron los ojos verdes.

—Las dos lo hicieron perfectamente — felicito el padre de las niñas. Jace se sentía orgulloso de sus hijas, las niñas cubrían todas sus expectativas de hijas perfectas, letales, sin miedo al peligro y con un odio profundo hacia los patos — ¿Quieren hacer más piruetas o quieren ir a Taki´s a comer?

— ¡Mas piruetas! — ambas sonrieron dejando a la vista todos sus dientes de leche

— ¿Clary no los está esperando en Taki´s desde hace media hora? — más que por no dejar a Clary esperando lo dijo por miedo a que las niñas se lastimaran.

—Hum… es verdad — dijo pensativo — Niñas nos vamos — Jace se acercó a sus hijas para quitarles el arnés de seguridad

—Papi no tengo hambre — se quejó Imogen ya estando en el suelo

—Yo tampoco

—En realidad yo tampoco tengo hambre pero no podemos dejar a su madre esperando… — Alec no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso de Jace. Él tenía una hermosa familia, el envejecería al lado de Clary, tendría nietos… En realidad nunca quiso tener hijos, pero después de que sus hermanos tuvieron a sus bebes, no pudo evitar querer el suyo… — ¿Qué te molesta? — le pregunto Jace. Alec supuso que pudo sentir como su humor descendía rápidamente. El oji azul negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de decirle a su hermano que estaba celoso de su suerte.

…

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Pensó en regresar a _loft_ apenas Jace y las niñas se fueran a Taki´s, pero cuando Alec iba a tomar el camino opuesto al de ellos, las niñas tomaron sus manos y le dijeron que _ese "no era el camino a Taki´s"_. Después de almorzar iban a ir a casa de Jocelyn y Luke, Clary le dijo que fuese con ellos, pensó en ir, pero termino rechazando la oferta.

—Regrese — anuncio al entrar al _loft _que compartía con su novio. Al no recibir respuesta supuso que Magnus había salido. Fue a la habitación y se encontró con una nota del brujo.

_Fui a la casa de Tessa para realizar el hechizo de mortalidad. Tal vez regrese tarde, si ese es el caso no me esperes despierto. Ve una película con presidente Miau, prepara palomitas y bebe té. Te amo, nos vemos más tardeo tal vez mañana. _

Termino de leer la nota, la arrugo y la tiro a la papelera. Llamo al _presidente Miau_, pero al parecer el gato también había salido, en pocas palabras estaba solo. Pensó en llamar a Izzy, pero recordó que hoy iba a visitar a la hermana de Simon; cogió el teléfono y ya estaba marcando a su madre, cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba de viaje por Europa con su nuevo novio.

Eso era lo que más odiaba de ser gay, mientras que sus hermanos veían crecer a sus hijos mientras envejecían al lado de la persona que más amaban en el mundo; el envejecía solo, mas nunca volvería siquiera a imaginar que Magnus dejara su inmortalidad a un lado, de cierta forma ya había llegado a un punto de aceptación, se había resignado a que envejecería y moriría, luego Magnus continuaría con su vida como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Para matar el tiempo y esperar al menos que fuesen las nueve de la noche para irse a dormir, limpio la casa, se dio un baño, y después prendió su laptop, y empezó a buscar un regalo para su sobrino en _Amazon_. El hijo de Isabelle era un bebe único e inesperado, era el primer hijo de un cazador de sombras con un vampiro, al parecer la sangre de los cazadores de sombras predominaba en él bebe, aunque él tenia cierta preferencia hacia la sangre, no era indispensable en su dieta básica.

En la memoria de Alec siempre estará vivo el recuerdo del día que su hermana le dijo que estaba embarazada. Maryse no cabía en sí de gozo, pensó que jamás tendría un nieto (sanguíneo), pero para Alec fue… Algo doloroso. Pensó que él y su hermana serian iguales, envejecerían y morirían mientras que sus esposos no.

Aunque no podía negar que amaba a su sobrino, a Izzy le pareció un bello gesto llamarlo Alexander, aunque en realidad todos llamaban al niño Alec junior. Junior estaba próximo a cumplir dos años, era un niño bastante lindo, todos decían que la belleza la había heredado de su madre; su cabello rizado azabache estaba un poco largo ya que a Izzy no le gustaba cortárselo, sus ojos marrones eran resaltados por sus gruesas pestañas. A pesar de tener la belleza de Isabelle, el niño tenía un aire de nerd, heredado por Simon.

Alec escribió en el buscador de Amazon "_bebes". _Empezó a ver distintos artículos, ropas y juguetes para niños de entre dos a cuatro años. Mientras pasaba las páginas, y mientras veía cada vez más cosas, un nudo en su garganta se fue formando, sus ojos empezaron a arder. Cerró la laptop de golpe sin apagarla, la dejo en su mesa de noche y se fue a dormir.

Alec se quedó dormido mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

…

Cuando llego a casa ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada; llamo al _presidente Miau_, pero este nunca respondió. Se quitó el abrigo y se fue directo a su habitación, se sentía muy cansado, el proceso para despojar a Tessa de su inmortalidad fue más largo de lo que pensó. Aunque este le serviría de experiencia para el futuro, en realidad últimamente había pensado seriamente en remover su inmortalidad, Alec en serio el amor de su vida y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, quería envejecer con él y si era posible morir en la cama con él.

Al entrar se encontró a Alec completamente dormido, un potente impulso domino al gran brujo, el cual saco su celular y le tomo una foto a su novio. Mientras se cambiaba se percató que la laptop de su novio estaba encendida, suspiro. Cuando la abrió se encontró con diversas cosas para bebes; un nudo se formó en la garganta de Magnus.

…

El teléfono volvió a sonar, llevaba un buen rato sonando, ¿Tal vez una media hora?

—Contesta tú — se quejó nuevamente Jace

—Ve tú

—Tu eres la única que recibe llamadas durante la madrugada — no era cierto, pero en realidad ella ya estaba harta del constante sonido teléfono; así que se levantó un tanto irritada y bajo a la sala— ¿Quién es? — no se molestó en saludar cuando contesto la llamada

—_Clarissa necesito hablar contigo_ — dijo el gran brujo de Brooklyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Soy Nek n.n **

**Dios! Nunca espere recibir tantos reviews en el primer cap *O*, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, me hicieron muy feliz con sus bellas palabras de ánimo, pidiendo que continuara el fic. **

**No me presente el cap anterior porque no sabía que tenía que escribir mi comentario en el documento donde estaba el cap . Bueno "x"…. Soy estudiante de último año preparatoria, a pesar de que mi horario no es muy apretado, soy muy lenta para escribir, y tengo dos fics (Este y uno en amor yaoi)… Por lo que… Solo monto caps los fines de semana. Al igual que lo puedo montar un viernes en la tarde lo puedo montar un domingo en la noche… En casos extremos un lunes en la noche… Si es martes en la noche y no he montado el cap es porque me morí, me raptaron los alienas, tuve un compromiso familiar o estoy full de tarea… En caso de que ocurran los últimos dos escenarios buscare una forma de recompensarlos…**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste el cap :3**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando despertó aun sin abrir sus ojos, sus manos empezaron a buscar cierto calor familiar a su lado... No lo encontró. Alec se sentó de golpe. Y vio con una mezcla entre tristeza y rabia el lado de la cama que usualmente le pertenecía al brujo. Se levantó y fue en busca de su novio. Lo llamó varias veces, pero este nunca respondió, después de llamarlo unas diez veces se dio por vencido y llegó a la dolorosa conclusión de que estaba sólo, otra vez.

Alec regreso a la habitación, se acostó e instintivamente busco el aroma de Magnus en su almohada; y a pesar de que le dolía no encontrarlo a su lado después de haber pasado el día anterior sin él, tenía que aceptarlo puesto que ese era su trabajo y no podía hacer nada para que Magnus no acudiera a alguno de sus trabajos.

Sus ojos le ardían, resoplo, "_Nadie te verá llorar"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Y sin poder contenerse más, empezó a llorar, dejando salir todo el dolor que invadía su cuerpo.

…

— ¡Esta es! — exclamo Magnus mientras tiraba su copia del libro gris encima del de Clary, la cual tuvo que retirar sus manos rápidamente para que el libro no cayera encima de ellas— Esta es la runa que estaba buscando — señalo una runa un tanto peculiar. Clary no sabía identificar la forma de la runa ¿Era una flor entre abierta? ¿Un ojo con pestañas con formas extravagantes? ¿O tal vez una extraña combinación entre líneas y lazos bastantes curvados?

—No sé si funcione — Se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones, la pelirroja intentaba descifrar aquella antigua runa. — Seguramente en la antigüedad solo fue utilizada en mujeres infértiles. Podría ser peligroso o simplemente podría no tener efecto, tal vez la runa no se grabe en el cuerpo de Alec. Aunque en caso de tener éxito y pudiera ser grabada, según el libro gris, la runa solo puede ser utilizada una sola vez cada cinco años. Si no funciona Alec se pondrá muy triste y…

— ¿Quién dijo que Alec debía saber sobre la runa? — Clary levanto una ceja un tanto incrédula

…

Camino por las calles del Londres moderno, un suspiro salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, había pasado tanto desde que había estado en Londres, para ser exactos desde la muerte de Will. Lo vio sentado exactamente en la cafetería en la que lo había citado. Se acercó por detrás al joven que de cierta forma era la viva imagen de su difunto esposo.

—Buenas tardes Jace — saludo Tessa a las espaldas de su tátara nieto

—Buenos días Tessa — le devolvió el saludo esbozando la misma sonrisa de Will. Tessa contuvo el aliento al ver tal similitud, aunque rápidamente se recuperó de la sonrisa de su nieto.

—Es verdad que en New York aun ni son las doce del mediodía — tomo asiento enfrente de Jace y con un movimiento de muñeca bastante agraciado llamo a un mesero — ¿Quieres algo de comer? — le pregunto cuando llego el mesero, mundano por supuesto.

—De comer no, pero me gustaría un café, sin azúcar por favor.

—Lo mismo por favor — el mundano se fue y volvieron a quedar a solas — ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Londres?

—No… Mientras estaba bajo en control de Sebastián vine algunas veces a Londres… — la mirada de Tessa le parecía un poco incomoda a Jace. Tessa parecía estar mirando nada y a la vez estar mirando todo en el rostro de Jace — ¿Puedo preguntar el porque me citaste? — Después de que llegara Magnus a las cinco de la mañana, recibió una llamada de Tessa, diciéndole que tenían que verse urgentemente hoy en la tarde (Hora de Londres)

—Pues veras… Ya no soy inmortal — Jace abrió los ojos como platos — Debes saber que me volveré a casar…

…

—Entonces… — dijo Clary mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala de estar, la cual usualmente era bastante sencilla y elegante, pero en este momento su sala parecía una extensión de su desordenado estudio de dibujo, aunque su estudio no estaba lleno runas por todas partes, libros abiertos sobre su mesita de café o tirados en el piso, ni tampoco tenía un brujo en medio de la habitación con complejo de niño pequeño queriendo tocar todos los objetos de vidrio — ¿Cómo grabaremos la runa en Alec?

—Hum… Un cazador de sombras jamás podría ignorar a un demonio travieso que entrara en su casa y empezara a romper todo— mientras Magnus hablaba le daba vueltas a un elefante de vidrio — Solo debemos decidir que demonio debemos hacer aparecer en mi apartamento

— ¿Vas a invocar a un demonio en tu apartamento? — pregunto Imogen mientras se frotaba los ojos y lanzaba un pequeño bostezo. La primogénita de Jace y Clary acababa de despertarse, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y su pijama de Disney princesas tenía pasta dental.

—No voy a dejar que un demonio entre en mi apartamento. Voy a crear un holograma de un demonio menor en mi apartamento

— ¿Van a jugarle una broma al tío Alec? — esta vez fue Lucie la que pregunto, la cual tenía las mismas características de su hermana gemela, de no ser por las múltiples pecas en el rostro de Lucie, Magnus no podría diferenciarlas.

—Si — mintió Clary, ella no podría decirle a sus hijas que ella y Magnus estaban buscando la forma de embarazar a Alec.

— ¿Quieren ayudarnos a escoger un demonio? — le pregunto Magnus a las niñas mientras se ponía a la altura de ellas. Las gemelas intercambiaron miradas y con una gran sonrisa le contestaron un...

—No — Al brujo se le cayó la mandíbula al piso ¿Cómo podía ser rechazado por unas infantes? Las niñas se voltearon hacia su madre — Tenemos hambre, queremos comer — Clary suspiro

—Su desayuno está en el microondas — y con un asentimiento rápido salieron de la sala dejando a Magnus aun con la boca abierta.

…

Estaba desayunado cuando un portal se abrió de la nada en medio de su sala. A los pocos segundos de que se abriera el portal Isabelle aun en pijama y con Junior aun dormido en sus brazos, aparecieron en el apartamento. Hace dos años Clary le había enseñado a Isabelle a abrir portales por medio de runas, por lo que, el hecho de que su hermana haya aparecido en medio de su sala por medio de un portal casero no le extraño en lo absoluto. Lo que si le pareció raro fuera que ellos no hubiesen aparecido con Simon.

Lo primero que Alec le pregunto a su hermana fue que si se había peleado con su esposo, pero ella solo respondió con un:

—Papa vino a hacerme una visita sorpresa

Después de que su padre se borró la runa de matrimonio y dejo a Maryse definitivamente, Isabelle corto todo contacto con él. Muchas veces al año Robert Lightwood aparece en la puerta de Isabelle, para intentar hablar con ella, pero siempre Isabelle consigue una forma de escapar de su apartamento sin que su padre se dé cuenta, dejando a Simon con Robert. Robert algunas veces llamaba a Alec, algunas veces contestaba, otras no; en realidad no le gustaba hablar con su padre, puesto que siempre terminaban hablando del mismo tema. La solitaria vida de las personas sin hijos.

La repentina aparición de Izzy y Junior alegro la mañana de Alec, le preparo el desayuno a su hermana y le hizo un biberón a su sobrino (Alec tiene biberones y mescla para bebes en su casa ya que muchas veces Izzy y Simon salen y lo dejan de niñero), vieron una vieja película mundana y después hicieron galletas, ok, Alec hizo galletas. Tres horas después llego Simon con ropa para Isabelle y Junior.

Después de que Izzy y Junior se bañaran, llego el momento de que se fueran puesto que tenían un compromiso en la tarde. Aunque antes de irse, mientras Alec se despedía de Junior, Isabelle le pregunto.

— ¿No han pensado en adoptar? — la azabache no era estúpida, sabia las ganas que tenía su hermano de tener un hijo

—Si — no podía mentirle — Aunque no podría amarlo de la misma manera en que Maryse nos ama, el no sería mi hijo y tarde o temprano él o ella dejara de verme como padre…

…

Cuando llego a casa ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, había pasado casi todo el día con Tessa discutiendo asuntos su boda el mes entrante; le sorprendió que su abuela le pidiera que la entregara en el altar. Fue a la habitación más ruidosa, en la cual se encontró no solo a su esposa y a sus hijas, sino también a Magnus.

—Ya está todo decidido — dijo el brujo con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo

— ¿Qué está decidido y que hace Magnus aun aquí?

— ¡Papito! — Gritaron las niñas mientras corrían a abrazar a su padre — Vamos a asustar al tío Alec — Jace levanto una ceja sin comprender lo que sus hijas le decían

…

— ¡Ya volví! — el corazón de Alec dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su novio. Acababa de salir del baño y estaba a punto de cambiarse, pero sus deseos de Magnus eran tan grandes que salió desnudo hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz del brujo.

— ¡Mag… Oh Dios! — al entrar a la sala se encontró no solo con Magnus, sino que también se encontró con Jace, Clary y las niñas. Alec se tapó su sexo con sus manos y salió corriendo del lugar.

…

—Papi porque tú, tío Alec y Magnus se ven diferentes que mi hermana y yo cuando están desnudos — pregunto Imogen aun en shock.

—Gracias Alec por dejarles un trauma permanente a mis hijas— dijo una vez más Clary.

—Lo siento — dijo el oji azul aun con sus mejillas encendidas — No sabía que estaban aquí.

—Creía que Maryse te había enseñado a que no debías estar desnudo por el instituto — dijo Magnus divertido. Alec lo fulmino con la mirada nuevamente.

—Lo hizo, pero parece que tú le has enseñado que salir desnudo es bueno — comento mordazmente Jace — Y además… Tú te presentas a la alianza en ropa interior…

— ¡Pato demonio! — grito Lucie mientras se levantaba con una espada de madera ya en mano, lista para pelear. Al escuchar esto Imogen y Jace dieron un salto poniéndose de pie, ambos también ya armados.

—Oh no — dijo Magnus al ver al pato con cuernos en su ventana. El brujo miro a Clary y solo moviendo sus labios dijo "_El holograma falló, sin querer el Raum se convirtió en pato",_ Clary rodo sus ojos sobre su misma orbita

— ¿Qué hace un pato en Greenpoint? — pregunto Alec un poco confundido por la presencia del pato. Él también se puso de pie

—No lo sé pero lo voy a matar — justo cuando Jace iba a saltar para atacar al pato, Clary lo jalo de la chaqueta y lo hizo caer en sus piernas, ella sabía que si Jace atacaba al pato se caería por la ventana. La pelirroja pudo evitar que Jace se callera por la ventana, pero no pudo evitar que sus hijas se cayeran.

Entonces todo pareció estar en cámara lenta. Las gemelas saltaron hacia el pato, pero al ser este un holograma ambas pudieron traspasarlo… Las niñas se cayeron por la ventana. Alec que estaba detrás de ellas salto también para evitar que las niñas se estamparan como calcomanías contra el suelo… Lo logro, las niñas no recibieron el impacto de la caída de tres pisos, pero el sí.

— ¡Alec! — grito Magnus al ver al amor de su vida inconsciente en el piso y con las niñas llorando en su pecho

…

—Se pondrá bien — dijo nuevamente Jace intentando calmar el llanto de sus hijas

— ¡Matamos al tío Alec! — lloraron las gemelas

…

— ¡Listo, runa dibujada con éxito— anuncio Clary mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo —. A pesar de que nuestro plan término en desastre a la final le pudimos dibujar la runa — la pelirroja intentaba ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Magnus bufo aun molesto.

En realidad a Alec no le paso nada grabe, solo se golpeó y perdió la conciencia por unos cinco minutos después de que las niñas le cayeran encima, pero para que Clary pudiera dibujarle la runa, Magnus tuvo que lanzarle un hechizo para dormir. _¿Por qué no hicimos esto desde un principio?_ Pregunto Clary antes de empezar a dibujar la runa de fertilidad en el vientre de Alec; a pesar de que no fueron grabes los golpes que recibió Clary le dibujo un Iratze, solo por si acaso.

…

Cuando despertó le dolía todo el cuerpo, sonrió al ver a Magnus por fin a su lado, seguramente preocupo mucho a Magnus cuando se cayó por la ventana. Se levantó con sumo cuidado evitando despertar a al brujo, y fue al baño, cuando se bajó los pantalones fue cuando lo vio, justamente en su vientre había una runa.

— ¡Magnus! — gritó

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**¿Les gusto? Siendo honesta no estoy muy segura que este cap haya sido tan bueno como el primero . este fue más… no se… ¿Aburrido? Pero es que no sabía de qué otra forma Clary podía dibujarle la runa a Alec sin que este se diera cuenta… Juro que el próximo Cap será más divertido y romántico, y solo tratara de Malec….**

**Les quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Les gustaría que en el próximo cap colocara lemon? … En realidad quería que el fic fuese Rated "M" para poder escribir lemon al menos cada... no se… ¿Cad capítulos? Pero es que no se si leerían un fic Rated "M"…. A sí que… ¿Les molestaría si en el próximo cap coloco lemon? **

**Dejen un Review diciendo su opinión al respecto…**

**See you the next weekend :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente~ **

**¿Qué tal su semana? La mía…mal .**

**Estuve enfermita…tuve fiebre de 38 y 39 grados, pero ya estoy bien :D**

**Asistente: a nadie le importa ._.**

**¬¬ en fin, para las personas que aún no les contesto reviews, les quiero decir que como no leerlo si mientras duermo suena mi celular porque me ha llegado un nuevo correo, con esto no me estoy quejando solo digo que siempre leo sus mensajes. Más tarde o mañana les respondo.**

**Les diré algo que no les interesa de mi pero lo tengo que decir para que entiendan el chiste. Los sábados en la mañana estudio inglés en un instituto y esta mañana en plena entró presidente Miau **

**Asistente: LOL y se acostó en todos los pupitres**

**PD: cuando digo asistente es porque esta mi mejor amiga escribiendo (Ai Uchiha Hatake) **

**Para las personas que piden lemon, les tengo una mala noticia u.u no pude :'( lo intenté pero no pude (es culpa de Ai)**

**Ai: mentira DX**

**Me dio mucha penita escribir con ella mirándome u/u**

**Pero hay lime, por lo que tendrán que conformarse con eso, mil, mil, mil, mil disculpas, y…para las personas que no quieran leer el lime, antes de empezarlo lo marqué con asteriscos y al terminar igual.**

**PD2: sin más que decir, espero que les guste :D **

o.o.o

_**Hace 7 años**_

_Luego de haber regresado de Idris, Jace le había pedido a su parabatai que lo ayudara a entrenar a Clary, mientras le conseguían a esta un tutor; aunque antes de que pudieran enseñarle algo tenían que recordar lo básico de un entrenamiento para niños cazadores de sombras, y adaptarlo a un entrenamiento especial para Clary. _

_Jace y Alec acababan de llegar de su ronda diaria de entrenamiento con Clary. En realidad el rubio no quería parar el entrenamiento de hoy, pero, ya que Jocelyn le había pedido a su hija que regresara temprano a casa, tuvieron que parar por hoy. _

_Al llegar, Jace subió directo a su habitación. Alec pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero recordó que había dejado un libro que le había prestado Magnus en la sala, por lo que fue a buscarlo. Mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar la voz de su madre y la de otra mujer. _

—_Mi nieto dijo su primera palabra esta semana. Obviamente que su primera palabra fue papá — la voz de la mujer era cantarina y llena de orgullo — Mi hijo estaba que explotaba de felicidad._

—_Me alegro de este feliz suceso, Irina — la voz de Maryse por el contrario, se escuchaba un tanto triste. Se podría decir que la tristeza de la Maryse se debía a la muerte de Max, pero, Alec sabía que esa tristeza no solo era por su difunto hermano — Recuerdo a la perfección las primeras palabras de mis hijos. Me muero porque Izzy se case y me haga abuela. _

—_Seguramente los hijos de Isabelle van a ser igual de hermosos que ella — canturreo Irina — Pero sabes me hubiese gustado que Alec… _

—_Hola mamá… Hum, veo que tienes visitas. Hola Irina — dijo el oji azul como el que no quiere la cosa. Alec acababa de entrar en la sala. Ambas mujeres se quedaron totalmente calladas al ver al joven. _

—_Ah, hola Alec — dijo un tanto nerviosa Maryse. _

—_Hola Alexander — saludo la amiga de su madre mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia el azabache — ¿De dónde vienes? _

—_De entrenar — los ojos como el chocolate con leche de la mujer se encontraron con los azules de Alec. Irina le sonrió pícaramente al joven. _

— _¿Sabes de lo que estábamos hablando tu madre y yo? — Alec se mordió el labio inferior; la sonrisa de mujer se hizo más grande. Los ojos de Irina dejaron de buscar, lo que sea que buscaban de los ojos de Alec — Cuando llegaste le comentaba a tu madre lo mucho que me hubiese gustado conocer a un hijo tuyo. Es una pena que nadie vaya a heredar tus hermosos ojos azules — dijo la mujer, para luego volver a su asiento enfrente de Maryse. Al escuchar las palabras de Irina, Alec sintió un dolor similar al de un corte con una hoja de papel._

o.o.o

**Presente**

Abrió los ojos al recordar el dolor que le había producido las palabras de Irina Cartwright, aunque este dolor transformo de algo emocional a algo físico tan rápido como un parpadeo. A Alec le dolía todo el cuerpo luego de su caída desde un tercer piso, pero a pesar de sentirse adolorido, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Magnus a su lado después de haber pasado casi dos días sin él. Seguramente el brujo había formado un melodrama casi tan dramático como el de las novelas coreanas luego de su caída.

Luego de imaginar el drama de Magnus, suspiro, y con sumo cuidado evitando despertar al brujo se levantó de la cama, y fue al baño. Cuando se bajó los pantalones fue cuando lo vio, justamente en su vientre había una runa que pensó que jamás podría ser marcada en su cuerpo. Una mescla entre felicidad, cólera y miedo, inundo todo su ser.

— ¡Magnus! — gritó el cazador de sombras al ver la nueva una runa que adornaba su vientre. Pasaron unos segundos para que el gran brujo de Brooklyn entrara totalmente pálido al baño; aunque la palidez de Magnus desapareció casi por completo al ver que Alec estaba molesto y no herido.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? — lo regaño el de los ojos de gato apenas entró al baño.

—Explícame está runa — le exigió, ignorando la pregunta que le había formulado.

—Amor, por sí no te has dado cuenta, no soy un nephilim — dijo el brujo dulcemente — No puedo usar tu estela, y mucho menos puedo hacer runas — Alec lo fulmino con la mirada — _Muy bien Magnus piensa rápido_ — pensó — La dibujo Clary.

— ¡No me digas! Si no me dices no me doy cuenta que fue Clary la que dibujo esta runa antigua— El brujo trago saliva.

— Es una antigua runa especial que cura el veneno de los patos demonio — mintió. Alec levanto una ceja incrédulo.

— ¿¡Veneno de pato demonio!?— Magnus asistió. Los ojos azules de Alec rodaron ¿Enserio Magnus pensaba que se creería esa estupidez?

— ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?— preguntó el brujo, haciendo su mejor imitación de estar siendo ofendido.

— Magnus no soy estúpido. Sé que me estas mintiendo— dijo severamente; el de los ojos de gato se mordió el labio inferior. Alec se acercó a su novio, y poso su cabeza en el pecho del brujo — Eh, leído sobre está runa — Magnus trago ruidosamente — Es una runa para la relajación muscular — Mintió, él sabía cuál era la verdadera función de aquella runa.

—Sí... ¿Qué?... Digo sí — Magnus sonrió al pensar que su novio había errado sobre la función de la runa.

— ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe? — dijo para apoyar su mentira. Alzó su mirada, y sus ojos azules como el mar se encontraron con los dorados ojos de Magnus.

— Fue un horrible golpe. Incluso llegue a pensar que te habías partido algún hueso— los brazos de Magnus envolvieron la cintura del cazador de sombras — Me diste un gran susto.

…

Luego de descubrir aquella runa en su cuerpo, Alec pensó que Magnus intentaría dejarlo en cinta, pero, las cosas no siempre suceden como él se las imagina. Ya había pasado una semana desde su caída por la ventana, y en toda la semana lo máximo que había conseguido fueron unos cuantos besos.

Acababa de despertarse, y como era usual, Magnus estaba despierto leyendo una novela en algún idioma extranjero, junto a Alec. A menos que tuviese que trabajar, Magnus no se salía de la cama a menos de que Alec también lo hiciera. El brujo al percatarse de que su novio estaba despierto, cerro el libro, y lo dejo en su mesita de noche.

—Buenos días — lo saludo, antes de darle un dulce beso de buenos días — ¿Dormiste bien? — Alec asintió

— ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien? — le pregunto mientras uno de sus dedos hacia pequeños cirulos en el desnudo abdomen del brujo.

—Me haces esa pregunta todas las mañanas, y siempre te digo lo mismo. Mientras estés a mi lado mientras duermo, dormiré como un bebé — el cazador de sombras sonrió piradamente. Magnus se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle — ¿Qué? — pregunto Magnus divertido.

—Hablando de bebes — Alec se montó encima de su novio — ¿Nunca quisiste ser padre?

—Los brujos son estériles — se apresuró a decir.

—Sé que al igual que algunos brujos se pueden quitar la inmortalidad, hay brujos que se pueden quitar la esterilidad. Sé que has llevado acabo el ritual para que puedas tener hijos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Suspiró el brujo — _¿Es que acaso no puedo tener privacidad en mi propia casa?_ — pensó Magnus.

—Me desperté en medio de la noche la semana pasada y te vi en medio del ritual — contesto sin más sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Investigaste la verdadera función de la runa?

—Siempre supe la verdadera función de la runa — dijo casi en un cuchicheo, los cachetes del oji azul estaban encendidos.

— ¿Entonces porque me mentiste? Si sabias el significado de la runa debiste decirlo — lo reprocho.

—Te mentí porque tú no querías que yo supiera cual era la función de la runa ¿Estoy en lo cierto? — Magnus se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—No quería que te ilusionaras si llegaba a fallar — confeso el brujo — Creí que te dolería sí no podías quedar embarazado — Alec sintió que todo su ser se llenaba de felicidad.

—No te preocupes que no tengo muchas esperanzas de que esta runa funcione.

—Entonces… ¿No quieres intentarlo? — la voz de Magnus se escuchaba un poco triste.

— ¿En qué momento dije que no lo intentaría? — Alec se estiro un poco para darle un besito a su brujo — Existen los milagros.

…

Luego de que sus hijas se durmieran, bajó nuevamente a la sala donde Clary lo esperaba.

—Las niñas ya se quedaron dormidas — dijo Jace mientras entraba en la sala. Como respuesta recibió un ruidito para indicarle que había sido escuchado — ¿Qué lees? —le pregunto a su esposa mientras se sentaba a su lado. Clary se encogió de hombros y le paso el libro gris — ¿Qué runa es esta?

—Una runa de fertilidad — el rostro de Clary se puso tan rojo como su cabellera

— ¿Tratas de decirme que quieres otro hijo? Porque sí así es, quiero concebirlo esta noche — se inclinó para besar a su esposa pero esta volteo su rostro

—La runa no es para mí — cuchicheo. Jace levanto una ceja interrogante — Es para Alec — dijo en un suspiro

—Alec es hombre. Él no puede tener hijos, ni si quiera porque le dibujes una runa mágica va a poder tener hijos.

—Lo sé, pero estuve investigando esta runa desde la semana pasada

—Entonces por eso mi cama ha estado tan fría últimamente, has estado buscando la forma de embarazar a mi hermano.

—Al parecer la runa originalmente fue creada para que los nephilim pudieran concebir a la primera generación de niños nephilim. Al parecer la runa fue dibujada tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres.

— ¿Tratas de decirme que Jonathan el primer cazador de sombras era gay?

—Trato de decirte que los primeros cazadores de sombras eran estériles. Gracias a esta runa aún existen los de nuestra especie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esa noche habían ido al teatro, a pesar de que aún faltaba para diciembre, el ballet del cascanueces hacia su primera presentación el día de hoy en el Lincoln Center; y siendo este el ballet favorito del brujo, era claro que irían a la primera función de esta temporada. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando regresaron a casa después de un magnifico espectáculo, Alec pensó que llegarían a dormir pero…

— ¿Qué tal si intentamos concebir a nuestro bebe esta noche? — dijo Magnus apenas puso un pie en la casa. Con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de su corbata, esto hizo que Alec tragara ruidosamente.

— ¿Eh?

Los labios de Magnus se posaron sobre los de Alec, luego de que este terminara de entender las palabras de Magnus, tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos para profundizar el beso; sus lenguas empezaron un juego bastante satisfactorio para ambos. Ya presa del deseo, Alec enredo sus dedos en la oscura cabellera de su amado. Duraron un buen rato así, solo besándose mientras las manos de Alec acariciaban torpemente la cabellera del mayor, solo se separaban para tomar aire, pero rápidamente sus labios se volvían a buscar. El primero en aburrirse de los besos, obviamente fue Magnus; por lo que sus manos empezaron a descender. Mientras las manos del brujo descendían a la entre pierna del oji azul, el rostro de este se volvía cada vez más rojo.

—Hum… Mag…nus — gimió de placer cuando las manos de del mayor empezaron a acariciar su miembro por encima de sus pantalones.

Las manos de Magnus dejaron de entretener al miembro de Alec, para así poder quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, los cuales cayeron en alguna parte de la habitación; mientras se desvestía, sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro de su amado, el cual estaba devorando con la mirada al brujo. Magnus sonrió pícaramente mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Alec.

— ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? — le pregunto mientras sus manos volvían a jugar con el miembro de Alec.

— ¿Qué harás si digo que sí? — dijo lo más sensual que pudo; Magnus se sonrojo un poco —Magnus… Mis pantalones me aprietan ¿Me los puedes quitar? — al brujo casi le da una hemorragia nasal al escuchar esto salir de la boca de su amado. Magnus obedeció la petición de Alec.

—Hagamos un bebe….

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la noche en que ellos usaron la runa, cada mañana Magnus se despertaba esperando que algo pasara, que Alec sintiera nauseas, mareos, bipolaridad, que se volviera una pelota de un momento a otro, pero Alec simplemente no se esperaba nada, para el menor la runa nunca tuvo sentido alguno.

Era una tarde calurosa, Magnus en estos momentos había ido a ver a Tessa puesto que tenía que supervisar como le había ido luego de convertirse en mortal; Alec se había burlado de su novio diciendo que ahora era un medico brujo de alguna tribu india. No hacía mucho que Magnus se había ido, pero antes de que el mencionado se fuese le había comentado sobre la calurosa tarde pero el brujo le respondió que en realidad hacía frío lo cual le fue un poco extraño.

Recibió un mensaje de Jace en la mañana, pero ya que estaba muy "ocupado" con Magnus, olvidó responderle. Sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago, era la primera vez que lo sentía pero supuso que era por la runa que compartía con Jace, por lo que simplemente cogió el teléfono y marcando una tecla se marcó directamente el número de la casa de su hermano.

— _¿Alo? Familia Lightwood_—contestó Clary.

— ¿Esta Jace en casa?—a pesar de que su relación con Clary no era mala, en estos momentos no se sentía de humor para hablar con ella.

—_Ya debe estar a punto de llegar, hace un rato se fue al parque con las niñas ¿pasó algo?_—la peli roja sabía que siempre que Alec llamaba y preguntaba directamente por Jace, era porque algo andaba mal.

—Tuve una punzada en el estómago y pensé que le había pasado algo a Jace. A lo mejor fueron las niñas las que le causaron que Jace sintiera dolor.

—_Mmm posiblemente… Una pregunta morbosa Alec… ¿Ya usaron la runa?_ —la voz de Clary se volvió cantarina y burlona.

—Adiós Clary.

— _¡Espera!, ¿Desapareció la runa?_—preguntó muy seria.

— ¿Debe desaparecer?

o.o.o

**¿Les gustó? **

**A pesar de que estuve enferma, pude escribir las primeras, no sé…¿dos páginas? Pensé que montaría capitulo el viernes, pero mi fiebre empeoro y me dio fastidio y morí xD.**

**Posiblemente, no prometo nada, la próxima semana el capítulo lo monto el viernes, solo POSIBLEMENTE.**

**Ai: yo ayude las tres últimas páginas :D merezco crédito e.é**

**Un crédito para Ai, en fin volviendo al tema si se dieron cuenta, al primera parte del capítulo está en cursiva, esto se debe a que es un recuerdo de Alec y además lo que pasa en el recuerdo no es de mi propiedad es un fragmento muy alargado de "Ciudad de almas perdidas", busquen la página 373 y entenderán por qué xD**

**Me disculpo nuevamente por no poder escribir el lemon que NO PROMETÍ, pero di esperanzas del, por eso me disculpo. Muy pronto en un futuro no muy lejano, los recompensaré y escribiré lemon, pero hasta ahora confórmense con el lime.**

**Ai: sufran :D**

**Feliz semana a todos, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente bella y hermosa de este universo! **

**¿Cómo estuvo su semana? **

**Sé que están considerando la idea de matarme… Pero les recuerdo que actualizo los fines de semana, no viernes, no sábado, no domingo…. El fin de semana… A cualquier hora…. Un día actualizare en la madrugada del lunes xD ok, no…. No soy muy vaga y amo dormir… Seguramente me quedo dormida mientras actualizo xD**

**Pensé en montar el cap ayer (el cap está listo desde el viernes xD) pero pensé en montarlo junto con mi otro fic (El de amor yaoi)… El cap de mi otro fic estuvo listo a las 3 (hora en Venezuela) … Pero mi mejor amiga y vecina vino, me quito la compu y me mando a jugar con mi cel…. Es por eso que no monté el cap en la tarde….**

**Tal vez actualice la próxima semana más o menos a esta hora ya que…. La semana la tengo un poco ocupada**

**Saliéndonos del tema… ¿Quiénes ya vieron thor? Ah! Yo quería ir al estreno pero mi prima tubo examen y ella quiere verla conmigo así que no pude ir T.T …. ¿Es buena? **

**Pd: Amo los superhéroes *W* **

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste el Cap…**

o.o.o

Tal vez era paranoico, pero siempre que sentía alguna anomalía en Jace, aunque fuera un simple pinchazo con una aguja, sentía la necesidad de llamarlo. Luego de cerciorarse de que Jace estaba bien pensó en colgar, su relación con Clary no era mala, pero en estos momentos no le apetecía hablar con ella, en realidad muy pocas veces quería hablar con ella.

—_Mmm posiblemente… _— había dicho la pelirroja desde la otra línea

—_Una pregunta morbosa Alec… ¿Ya usaron la runa? —_la voz de Clary se volvió cantarina y burlona.

—Adiós Clary.

— _¡Espera!, ¿Desapareció la runa?—_preguntó muy seria.

— ¿Debe desaparecer? — pregunto confundido Alec. Clary grito de emoción.

— _¡¿Aun tienes la runa?! _— Alec casi podía ver a su cuñada saltando como una niña en medio de la sala. El oji azul suspiro.

—Sí, aún tengo la runa — otro chillido de Clary — ¿Por qué gritas?

— _¿Cómo te sientes? _

—Bien

— _¿Has vomitado?_

—No

— _¿Has tenido mucho sueño? ¿Te has sentido mareado?_

—Siento que Magnus está interrogándome nuevamente. No, estoy bien, así que por favor deja de ladrillarme.

— _¡Que mal humorado! Espero que él bebe no herede tu mal humor _— Alec sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué bebe? — Alec había perdido todo color de su rostro.

—_Tú bebe… Tu hijo y el de Magnus _— dijo la cazadora como si fuese lo más normal del mundo — _¡Alec estas embarazado! _— canturreo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres medico?_ —_ le pregunto renuente a creerle y muy asustado— ¡Es imposible que este embarazado!

—_Pues lo estás._

—No lo estoy.

—_Sí, no lo estás ¿Me puedes explicar porque aun tienes la runa? La verdadera función de la runa no es dejar a las personas embarazadas; la runa fue creada para que el cuerpo de los primeros cazadores de sombras pudiera llevar en sus cuerpos vida. Si la runa desaparece es porque tu cuerpo rechaza el llevar una vida dentro. Si la runa no desaparece es porque está funcionando, es porque la runa está haciendo que una nueva vida se forme en tu interior…En resumen… Alec estas embarazado_ — las manos temblorosas del oji azul se posaron en su vientre aun plano.

— ¿Estoy embarazo? — sus ojos le ardían.

— ¡Sí!

…

Duraron una hora al teléfono, los primeros quince minutos Clary intento calmar a Alec, el cual aún no le podía creer; los otros cuarenta y cinco minutos su cuñado la ahogó con preguntas de todo tipo, desde el embarazo, hasta el primer año del bebe. Luego de darle unos cuantos, muchos consejos a Alec, colgó el teléfono y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su estudio. Busco sus libros de maternidad, su recetario para el embarazo, sus libros sobre bebes y sobre paternidad. No se dio cuenta en que momento llego Jace hasta que sintió como los brazos de su esposo envolvían su cintura.

— ¿Estamos esperando otro bebe? — le susurro divertido en el oído. La pelirroja soltó una risita.

—Yo no pero… Alec si — los ojos de Jace se abrieron como platos. Clary pudo sentir como su esposo se tensaba a sus espaldas.

— ¿La runa funciono? — pregunto atónito.

—Sí.

—Eso significa que ¿Alec entrara en trabajo de parto? — Jace parecía asustado.

— ¡No está en trabajo de parto! Aunque, estará en trabajo de parto como dentro de nueve meses.

— ¿¡Pero lo estará!?

—Si ¿Cuál es el problema? — Jace se mordió el labio nervioso.

— ¿Es doloroso? — cuchicheo el rubio.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿El parto es doloroso?

—Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — el rostro de Jace estaba pálido.

—"_A donde vayas, yo iré. Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado"… —_ recito una parte del juramento de parabatai — Si Alec entra en trabajo de parto será como si yo entrara en trabajo de parto — Clary levanto una ceja incrédula, pero al ver la seriedad de su esposo estallo en carcajadas.

…

En estos momentos se encontraba recostado en el nuevo sofá morado que decoraba su excéntrica sala recién remodelada está mañana por Magnus. Sus manos acariciaban su vientre por encima de su ropa, se sentía tan feliz.

En realidad nunca quiso tener hijos, ya que al ser gay, jamás pensó en que pudiera tener un hijo propio. Incluso después de que Clary le dibujara la runa, jamás pensó que pudiera tener un hijo. Pero luego de hablar con Clary, la idea de tener un bebe se apodero de él. Estaba fantaseando en como seria su hijo con Magnus, escribió una lista de nombres, e incluso escogió donde y como se vería el cuarto de su bebe.

—Eres un bebe muy tranquilo— le dijo a su vientre sin dejar de acariciarlo — No me das mareos, ni sueño... Y enserio te agradezco que no me hagas vomitar, odio vomitar — le sonrió a la nada y dijo con orgullo— Tal vez eres tan tranquilo porque eres mi hijo... Me muero porque llegue tú papá Magnus para hablarle sobre ti.

…

Como todas las noches después de acostar a sus hijas, fue directo hacia su habitación, donde Clary lo esperaba sentada en la cama, lista para hablar de su día. Esa noche hablaron sobre él bebe de Alec y Magnus, aunque realmente más que hablar del bebe, Clary se estaba burlando del dolor que sentiría cuando Alec entrara en trabajo de parto, y él por ser su parabatai, sintiera el mismo dolor.

—No me parece gracioso — dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

—Pues a mí sí. Al fin sabrás lo mucho que sufren las mujeres, también espero que con el dolor que vas a sentir por fin termines de entender porque eras tú el que se levantaba en medio de la noche cuando las niñas estaban recién nacidas.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando, luego de Clary dejara de burlarse de él. Jace le conto sobre su día, le describió con todos los detalles la pelea que tuvo en la madrugada contra un demonio Moloch, y como le corto su columna vertebral; también le conto el progreso de las niñas en su entrenamiento, Jace se sentía orgulloso de sus pequeñas. Cuando Clary estaba a punto de quedarse dormida Jace le pregunto mientras acariciaba su espalda...

— ¿No te gustaría tener otro hijo? Sería divertido que tú y Alec estuviesen embarazados al mismo tiempo — su voz estaba llena de esperanza.

—No inventes Jace —dijo Clary medio dormida pero muy seria y autoritaria— Las niñas aún están pequeñas, tener un bebe sería muy pesado... Tal vez dentro de unos cinco años tengamos otro bebe, pero, por ahora solo duerme, mañana jugaras con las niñas y te olvidaras de esta loca idea — Jace hizo un puchero ante la negativa de su esposa, dejó de acariciarle la espalda y le dio la espalda.

—Buenas noches — dijo con su mejor tono de _"Estoy molesto ya que no quieres hacer lo que estoy diciendo". _

— ¿Para qué tener otro hijo sí duermo con un bebito malcriado? — suspiro divertida Clary.

— ¡No soy malcriado! — dijo Jace mientras se voltea hacia su esposa.

—No eres malcriado, sólo te comportas como un niño— Clary seguía con su buen humor, pero con sus palabras estaba haciendo molestar al rubio — Ya dejemos el tema hasta aquí, volvamos a dormir — pidió; el rubio hizo un puchero — Sólo lo intentaremos una sola vez, sí no quedó embarazada en un sólo intentó te olvidaras de está estupidez — dijo en un suspiro Clary. Jace sonrió vencedor.

—Te amo— le dio antes de besarla.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya? — comento entre besos.

—Porque soy Jace Lightwood, y siempre gano.

…

— Ya llegue — gritó el brujo apenas apareció por medio de un portal en la entrada. No recibo respuesta.

Pensó que Alec estaría en casa de Isabel, ya que usualmente era ahí a donde se iba cuando estaba solo en casa. Pensó que podría redecorar su habitación y así darle una sorpresa a su novio cuando llegar de la casa de su hermana, pero de camino a su cuarto se dio cuenta que Alec si estaba en casa.

Alec se encontraba en la sala dormido en el sofá, se veía tan adorable, que el brujo no pudo evitar sacar su celular y tomarle una foto; el flash de la cámara hizo que el nephilim abriera los ojos. Alec miro a Magnus y este le dedico una sonrisa culpable.

—Hola amor ¿Cómo dormiste? — el brujo ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para recibir un golpe, un almohadazo, o incluso una estela en el rostro, pero, se sorprendió cuando Alec solo se sentó y se estiro.

—Hum… Dormí muy bien — ronroneo mientras se estiraba.

— Tú no eres Alec ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi Alec? — el nephilim le dedico una mirada mordaz.

— ¿Quieres que te lance mi estela a la cara por despertarme?

— Hola cariño — dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado de Alec. Le pasó el brazo por su cintura y se acurruco junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro — ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Estuve hablando con Clary, ella…

— ¿Estuviste hablando con Clary? — lo interrumpió. Alec se sonrojo un poco y bajo su mirada.

—Sentí una punzada en el estómago, pensé que algo le había pasado a Jace y llame a su casa para saber si estaba bien — después de que Alec se enteró de que Jace había muerto por unos minutos hace 7 años se había vuelto paranoico, y siempre que sentía que algo le pasaba a Jace, lo llama o salía corriendo a ver que le había pasado — Pero cuando iba a colgar Clary me pregunto sobre la runa.

—Oh

—Luego de enterarse de que la runa no había desaparecido, me hizo casi las mismas preguntas que me haces todas las mañanas desde que usamos la runa — el brujo sonrió — Me sacó de quicio y le dije que me dejara tranquilo — Alec se estaba sonrojando más y más con cada palabra que decía puesto que se estaba llegando al grano — Luego ella me dijo… Que…

—Eras un amargado — se burló el brujo.

—Que esperaba que mi bebe no heredara mi mal humor — Magnus dejo de reírse, parecía como si le hubiesen tirado un vaso de agua fría en la cara.

— ¿Qué? — Alec tomo las manos de su novio y las entrelazo con las suyas.

—Magnus creo que estoy embarazado.

…

Luego de decirle al brujo sobre sus sospechas, Magnus se fue de la casa. Alec pensó que le había desagradado la idea de ser padre, por lo que lo había abandonado, se puso a llorar. Diez minutos después de haberse ido, Magnus regreso con una prueba de embarazo casera; y luego de que Alec le lanzara a la cara su estela por haberse ido de esa manera y haberlo asustarlo, la pareja se fue al baño.

Los cuatro minutos que debían esperar para saber si iban o no hacer padres parecían eternos, Magnus estaba caminando de un lado a otro, mientras que Alec tenía un tic nervioso en sus piernas. Pasados los cuatro minutos…

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo mirarlo… Hazlo tú — dijo Alec mientras le pasaba la prueba a Magnus. El brujo la tomo en sus manos, le dio una rápida miradita, pero luego se quedó mirando la prueba casera — ¿Y? — pregunto nervioso.

—Positivo — dice Magnus levantando la mirada para mirar a Alec con los ojos llorosos — Amor vamos a ser padres — corre a abrazar a Alec, el cual, ha empezado a llorar de alegría — Te amo.

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se enteró que sería padre, Alec estaba empezando a sentirse muy cansado y por las mañanas tenia nauseas, pero esto era una buena señal por lo que ambos se sentían muy felices.

Durante toda semana, Magnus se la había pasado cerca de Alec, abrazándolo, besándolo, preguntándole sobre su estado y recibiendo estelas en la cara. Pero esta mañana tenía que dejarlo, puesto que debía ir a visitar a Tessa, para asegurarse de que seguía bien; había intentado convencerla para que fuese ella la que viniese, pero se había reusado. Magnus había salido en la madrugada, solo para poder regresar a casa antes de que Alec se despertara.

Luego de hacerle a Tessa un chequeo rutinario y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden se apresuró a guardar todo para irse a su casa donde esperaba encontrara a Alec aun dormido. Tessa le había ofrecido que se quedara a almorzar pero la rechazo diciendo.

—Debo irme a casa, Alec me espera para desayunar.

—No es la primeras vez que Alec desayuna solo — dijo entre risitas Jem — Anda, quédate a almorzar.

—No quiero que Alec este solo en su estado — Tessa y Jem abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Alec está enfermo? — Magnus sonrió orgulloso.

—No está enfermo… Esta embarazado — los ojos de la pareja se abrieron mucho más.

— ¿Embarazado? — pregunto Tessa un tanto nerviosa; el brujo asintió feliz.

— ¿Un hombre puede quedar embarazado? — Jem al contrario de Tessa parecía sorprendido y lleno de curiosidad, por la forma en que Tessa estaba observando al brujo, parecía sentir pena por Magnus.

—Sí, puede quedar embarazado por medio de una runa.

— ¿No tienes miedo? — pregunto Tessa. Magnus arrugo la cara extrañado.

— ¿Por qué tendría miedo?

—Tu sabes porque los brujos usualmente no hacen el ritual para retirase la esterilidad — Magnus negó — Porque usualmente los hijos que tienen los brujos mueren antes de nacer.

o.o.o

**¿Les gusto el cap? **

**Cuando mi vecina lo leyó me dijo ¡Bruja te morirás ca****! **

**No es por nada, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas xD **

**Esperen pacientes el próximo cap… Aclarare unas cuantas cosas, y Alec pasara un momento gracioso con Clary…. **

**Tal vez Magnus llore al final del cap pero eso es cosa aparte…**

**Feliz semana para todos… Nos leemos pronto…**

**Pd: responderé los review mañana :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**¡Dios! Pensé que no podría montar el cap hoy . **

**Estoy hipermega ocupada con los finales (pruebas de finales de lapso), estoy contando los segundos para mis vacaciones… **

**Casi me matan el lunes! (11/11/13) mi mejor amigo lee todos los lunes el fic desde mi cel, el lunes pasado cuando él estaba llegando a la parte de Tessa, Magnus y Jem yo empecé a alejarme previendo que él podría querer matarme después de leer la última frase del cap… Termine corriendo y gritando **_**"¡No me mates, ten piedad de mí!"**_**… Él me quería tirar el cel en la cara u.u …. En realidad creo que muchos de ustedes desean mi muerte después de lo del bebe xD**

**Solo les digo que tengan paciencia… **

**Espero que tengan pañuelos cerca, tal vez lloren, el cap es algo triste…**

**Pd: Si en algún momento ven que mi redacción se fue a la Mier…coles es porque lo hice un tanto muy apurada…**

**Espero que les guste el cap… les tengo malas noticias al final del cap :$**

o.o.o

Magnus llegó a su apartamento deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Alec siguiera dormido, lo llamó pero, su novio no contesto,supuso que estaría durmiendo, lo cual le saco una sonrisa, en serio deseaba que estuviera durmiendo, puesto que, lo más probable es que se pusiera a llorar al ver a Alec, el cual, estaba tan emocionado por él bebe. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio ¿Cómo le diría a Alec que su hijo podría nacer sin signos vitales? ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra las altas posibilidades de que su hijo muera antes de cumplir un año?

...

**Hace una hora**

Acababa de terminar de examinar a Tessa, y lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era regresar a su casa para estar junto a Alec y seguir disfrutando de la alegría que había traído el embarazo de su amado a su hogar. Estaba terminando de recoger para irse a casa cuando…

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato más? Voy a hacer tortilla española para almorzar… Bueno, para ti seria el desayuno — lo invito. Sonaba tentador, pero en estos momentos estar al lado de su novio le parecía más tentador aun.

—Debo irme a casa, Alec me espera para desayunar — dijo Magnus mientras agarraba sus cosas y las metía en su maletín.

—No es la primera vez que Alec desayuna solo — dijo entre risitas Jem. Magnus se mordió el labio inferior, mientras que en su interior se cuestionaba sobre si decirle o no a Tessa y Jem sobre el embarazo de Alec— Anda, quédate a almorzar.

—No quiero que Alec esté solo en su estado — la pareja abrió los ojos como platos. Ups, se le escapó…— _¡Nah! ¿Qué más da? Al final se tendrían que enterar _— pensó el brujo.

— ¿Alec está enfermo? — pregunto Tessa preocupada. Magnus sonrió orgulloso.

—No está enfermo… Está embarazado — los ojos de la pareja se abrieron mucho más.

— ¿Embarazado? — pregunto Tessa un tanto nerviosa; el brujo asintió feliz.

— ¿Un hombre puede quedar embarazado?

—Sí, puede quedar embarazado por medio de una runa.

— ¿No tienes miedo? — pregunto Tessa. Magnus arrugo la cara extrañado.

— ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo?

—Tú sabes por qué los brujos usualmente no hacen el ritual para retirarse la esterilidad — Magnus negó inocente a las palabras que estaba por pronunciar Tessa— Porque usualmente los hijos que tienen los brujos mueren antes de nacer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Dijo Magnus casi tan pálido como un fantasma — ¿Si los brujos no pueden tener hijos por qué tú si pudiste? Tú eres una bruja y tuviste hijos... Jace es la prueba viviente de tú descendencia…

— Yo soy diferente, no tengo una marca demoniaca. Yo soy mitad cazadora de sombras. Pero...

— ¡Uno de tus padres fue un demonio y sigues viva! — señaló Magnus con un tono de voz un tanto alto. Sus ojos empezaron a arderle y su corazón le dolía de la misma manera en que le dolía cada vez que se ponía a pensar en un futuro sin Alec.

— ¡Pero sigo siendo diferente!

—¡¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y mi bebe?! — Magnus estaba alterado, miles de escenarios estaban inundando su mente. — ¿Qué le diré a Alec?—lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin pedir ía correr a su casa, tirarse en la cama y llorar hasta morir…

…

**Mientras que Magnus estaba en casa de Tessa**

Abrió los ojos y no encontró a su amado brujo a su lado, se giró para ver el calendario y al ver el 18 encerrado en un círculo rojo recordó que Magnus debía ir a Londres a ver a Tessa. Se volvió a girar en la cama, tomó la almohada del brujo, la abrazo y aspiro, la almohada olía a Magnus…

Tenía fastidio de levantarse, considero seriamente volver a dormirse, e incluso ya estaba casi dormido cuando sintió náuseas y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño a expulsar su cena.

—Pensé que no me harías vomitar — le dijo a su vientre cuando terminó. Una nueva oleada de nauseas llegó y se volvió a postrar frente al toilet.

Duro un buen rato así, cada vez que pensaba que ya había terminado se cepillaba los dientes y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del baño las náuseas regresaban. Cuando de verdad termino, fue en busca de agua a la cocina, pero, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. Afuera de su cuarto Magnus había dejado un enorme oso polar con un lazo amarillo en el cuello y una nota en sus patas delanteras, la cual decía: "_Para mi bello y amado bebe". _Alec sonrió al ver al oso, era el primer regalo del bebe, el primer regalo de Magnus a su bebe.

…

Después de desayunar, se vistió y luego de realizar una pequeña llamada a Jace se encamino a la casa de su hermano. Jace y las niñas lo esperaban en la puerta, por lo que no tuvo que tocar el timbre; se sintió muy feliz por el cálido recibimiento que le dieron su hermano y sus sobrinas. Una vez después de entrar Jace le empezó a bombardear preguntas como ¿Qué se siente ser el primer cazador de sombras gay embarazado? O ¿Ya terminaste de vaciar la nevera?... Al final del interrogatorio Jace recibió un almohadazo… En realidad no había venido a hablar con Jace, vino a pedirle a Clary algunos consejos para controlar las náuseas, pero, ella había salido a visitar a Jocelyn.

Cuando Clary llego, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo; la pelirroja se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando llego a su casa y el almuerzo estaba listo, estaba a punto de besar y felicitar a Jace cuando vio a Alec y entendió todo… Alec había hecho el almuerzo. Después de comer las "madres" empezaron la charla por la que originalmente Alec había ido.

—Jajajajajajaja — se rió Clary luego de que Alec le contara su primera experiencia con las náuseas.

—Eso no me parece gracioso — dijo Alec en un puchero.

—Es normal que vomites MUCHO durante las primeras semanas, pronto se te pasará, solo sigue las indicaciones de los hermanos silenciosos y estarás bien — Alec se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, esto fue todo lo que necesito la pelirroja para saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su cuñado — ¡No has ido a ver a los hermanos silenciosos!

—Es que me dan miedo…

— ¿Cómo te puede dar miedo ir al médico?

— ¡Los hermanos silenciosos no son médicos, ellos son mucho peor que los médicos! — se quejó el oji azul.

—Es verdad que son peor que los médicos, pero, ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer?

—Meterse en tu mente y verlo TODO, desde tu nacimiento hasta la confección del bebe.

—Miedoso…

…

**Volviendo a Magnus**

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un oso polar, al verlo su garganta volvió a arder.

— ¡Alec! — cuando lo llamo su voz le falló, por lo que, su voz salió en forma de jadeo. Alec no estaba.

Ya con lágrimas en los ojos salto a su cama, abrazo al primer regalo de su hijo y dejo de contenerse, empezó a llorar al igual que un niño pequeño, su corazón le dolía. Toda la felicidad que había sentido esa mañana había desaparecido.

…

Al final Clary lo había convencido de ir a ver a los hermanos silencioso, el nephilim le había prometido a su cuñada de que mañana iría junto a Magnus a visitar a los hermanos para asegurarse de que el bebé estuviera bien. Alec le había asegurado a Clary de que su hijo estaba en perfectas condiciones, ya que, él sabría si algo malo le pasaba al bebé, después de todo él era su padre, él sabría si algo malo le estuviese pasando.

Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su cuarto para ponerse una ropa más cómoda, no imaginaba que Magnus regresara pronto, por lo que, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo encontró dormido al igual que un niño abrazando al oso de felpa. Se metió a la cama junto a su novio con sumo cuidado procurando no despertarlo, aunque su delicadeza no sirvió de nada, puesto que lo despertó. Cuando los ojos de gato de Magnus se abrieron lo primero que vio Alec es que estaban rojos, el cazador de sombras estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Magnus empezó a llorar; el ojiazul se sentó de golpe.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó asustado al ver las lágrimas de su novio — ¿Tessa está bien? — El brujo asintió y poso su cabeza en el regazo de Alec — ¿Entonces qué…?

—Lo siento — lloró Magnus escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de su novio — Lo siento mucho…

— ¿De qué hablas? — Alec soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Debes de odiarme. Soy un monstruo.

— ¿Magnus que dices? No entiendo.

—Alec… Creo que ahora entiendo la frase _"No hay futuro para un cazador de sombras que coquetea con un brujo"…_ Por mi culpa nuestro bebé… Nuestro bebé… Nuestro bebé morirá — el corazón de Alec se detuvo por unos segundos e instintivamente sus manos volaron a su vientre — Alec lo siento.

— ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz — Nuestro bebé está bien.

—No es una mentira…

— ¡Si ésta, es una broma de Clary para que yo vaya a ver a los hermanos silenciosos juro que la mataré! — De los ojos de Alec empezaron a brotar lagrimas — Nuestro bebé no va a morir, él va a estar bien.

—Alec…

…

Fue la peor noche de sus vidas, habían pasado casi toda la noche en vela llorando, cuando pudieron conciliar el sueño fueron despertados varias veces por diversas pesadillas. Alec, ya cansado de intentar dormir se levantó para ir por un tentempié nocturno; cuando estaba a punto de abrir la nevera el teléfono local sonó.

—Buenas noches — contesto Alec un tanto preocupado, ya que, no era muy normal que lo llamaran a altas horas de la noche.

— ¡Alec! — lo llamo en forma de saludo Jem.

— ¿Hermano Zachariah? ¿Por qué nos llama a estas horas de la noche?

—Ya no soy el hermano Zachariah… Soy Jem — lo corrigió — Y te llamo para pedirte que me dejes ser el que cuide tu embarazo; ya no soy un hermano silencioso, pero, aún conservo los conocimientos y…

—No es necesario… — Alec empezó a llorar nuevamente — Él bebé va a nacer muerto y no hay nada… que… que…

—Es por eso que quiero ser el que cuide tu embarazo. Quiero que tu bebé nazca y crezca totalmente sano, al igual que lo hicieron los hijos de Tessa y Will.

o.o.o

**¿Les gusto? :3**

**Ok, les tengo malas noticias, ya les comente que estoy en mis exámenes finales… Si leen entre líneas quiero decir ¡No tengo tiempo para NADA! Estoy estudiando y entregando trabajos… Por lo que… con todo el dolor de mi alma les tengo que decir que el próximo fin de semana no abra cap… **

**¡Tranquilo pueblo! No dejare el fic, las personas que leen mi otro fic (El de amor yaoi) saben que algunas veces me desaparezco del mapa por una o dos semanas pero siempre regreso… Salgo de vacaciones el 29 de este mes, el 30 tengo clases de inglés (Estudio ingles los sábados… Los cual es una ladilla .) ya a partir del 1 de diciembre me dedicare a escribir, por lo que los compensare, montare cap el sábado o domingo (El 30/11 o el 1/12) y durante la semana montare otro cap.**

**También tengo que decirles que montare un Oneshot dentro de poco, tal vez el mismo día que monte el cap 6… Sera de los juegos del hambre con la pareja de Finnick y Annie… **

**No me odien… Amo escribir, es mi segundo hobby favorito, por lo que me duele no escribir por una semana, pero, mis estudios están primero, como ya les dije los compensare…**

**Espero que pasen unas felices semanas, los quiero mucho… Contestare los review mañana y el otro lunes (25/11)**

**Bye bye… ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! :3**

**Otra vez no podré montar el cap **

**Nah! Mentira… Hoy si hay cap. Montare el otro cap el viernes como a esta hora… Ah! Eso sí! Si se va la luz, me quedo sin internet o me muero, ok no pienso morirme aun… Si pasa algo tratare de avisar como hice este fin de semana. **

**Espero que les guste el cap :3 **

O.O.O

Ya ha pasada poco más de un mes desde que Jem empezó a atender el embarazo de Alec, de cierta forma, el hecho de que él se encargara del embarazo del oji azul era tranquilizador para la pareja, puesto que, no se tendrían que enfrentar al qué dirán los demás nephilim del embarazo de Alec luego de cada una de sus visitas a los hermanos silenciosos.

Cuando el ex hermano silencioso le había propuesto atender su embarazó, Alec pensó que era algún tipo de broma, ya que, primero le dicen a Magnus que su bebe morirá antes de nacer y luego se ofrecen para atender su embarazó. Aquella noche hace ya casi dos meses el joven cazador le había dicho:

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? — dijo con su habitual tono un tanto mal humorado, pero algo sorprendido a la vez.

—Magnus ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace casi doscientos años, es normal que los amigos se ayuden y apoyen en los momentos difíciles. A demás, Magnus ha ayudado a Tessa con el ritual para convertirse en una mortal, para que pueda envejecer a mi lado; ambos sentimos una enorme gratitud hacia tu novio, y creo que sí puedo ayudaros a traer con vida a su hijo, parte de mi agradecimiento seria pagado.

Luego de aquella conversación telefónica Jem iba entre dos a tres veces por semana al apartamento de la pareja. Las primeras dos semanas a Alec le molestaba las visitas del ex hermano, ya que aún sentía desconfianza hacia sus actos; y no fue hasta cierta conversación que Alec entendió la verdadera razón por la que Jem se había molestado en atender su poco común embarazó.

…

Era una tarde lluviosa, Alec acababa de cumplir las ocho semanas de embarazo, un hecho que los hacía sumamente feliz, pero, que a la vez los asustaba; a pesar de que tanto él y Magnus, ya se estaba empezando a hacer la idea de que su bebe estaba bien, que nacería, crecería, dormiría con ellos cuando tuviese pesadillas, que jugaría con los hijos de Jace e iría a la escuela, el miedo de perderlo algunas veces se apoderaba de ellos, muchas veces se levantaban con pesadillas sobre el peor de los escenarios posibles e imposibles.

Ese día Tessa había amanecido un poco enferma, y luego de que Jem la revisara llamo a Magnus para que fuese a hacerle compañía mientras él venía a hacerle unos exámenes de sangre al embarazado.

—Ok, ya estamos listos — dijo Jem luego de extraer el segundo tubo de sangre.

—Hum…

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Sientes dolor en tus pechos? — Alec abrió los ojos y se apresuró a negar la pregunta que acababa de formular el ex hermano — Hum… Creo que no podrás amamantar.

—Creo que podré vivir con eso — Alec había aceptado todo esto del embarazó muy bien, le entusiasmaba que su bebe creciera cada día dentro de él; pero, la idea de amamantarlo le parecía asquerosa y la idea de que le creciera el busto le daba terror, es por eso que no le dolía el hecho de no amantar a su hijo. Jem soltó una pequeña risita al ver la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro del oji azul.

— ¿Cómo has estados con las náuseas? ¿Magnus te compro las pastillas que te recomendé? — Jem ya había guardado los tubos de sangre en su maletín y en estos momentos se encontraba anotando en un cuaderno en el que anotaba todo lo que le pasaba a Alec. — ¿Cómo está tu percepción de los olores?

—Magnus me compro las pastillas, me han ayudado mucho; hay mucho olores que me molestan, uno de esos es el perfume de Clary y la comida de mi hermana, pero, en realidad estos dos olores ya me molestaban incluso mucho antes del embarazo. Aunque en realidad me encuentro bien, los olores no me molestan tanto. He sentido mucho sueño últimamente, pero, ya me acostumbre a esto; creo que ahora duermo casi 12 horas diario.

— Eso es bueno, duerme todo lo que tu cuerpo pida, recuerda que el sueño es una buena señal, ya que, significa que tu cuerpo está trabajando adecuadamente. — dijo Jem sin dejar de escribir.

—Ya que Magnus no está quiero preguntarte algo — el ex hermano asintió dándole permiso para preguntar — ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme durante el embarazo? — Jem dejo de escribir y adoptó una postura un tanto regida.

—Ya te lo dige yo quiero ayudar a Magnus ya que… — la azulina mirada del más joven lo fulmino. Jem suspiro — ¿Por qué te interesa tanto este tema?... Te ayudo por tres muy buenas razones. La primera: Eres el que lleva en su cuerpo al hijo de mi viejo amigo. La segunda: Solo hay un casi similar al tuyo en toda la historia, este es el de Tessa; yo fui el que atendió ambos embarazos, por lo que en el mundo yo sería el único que sabe cómo tratar un embarazó de hijos de un brujo y un cazador de sombras. Y la tercera, pero no menos importante: Eres el hermano y parabatai de Jace, y sé que si algo te llegase a pasar a ti o a tu bebe no solo tú y Magnus sufrirán, sino que harían sufrir a toda tu familia y amigos, y entre esos se encuentra Jace.

…

Magnus iba de un lado a otro muy ansioso, miraba cada cinco segundos el reloj dorado en la pared de la sala. Alec por otro lado se encontraba totalmente concentrado leyendo su nuevo ejemplar de What to Expect When You're Expecting.

La causa de la ansiedad de Magnus se debía a que hoy Jem vendría acompañado con un Doppler que le habían prestado los hermanos silenciosos; aunque en realidad ellos no necesitaban de dicho instrumento, puesto que, lo mismo que hacia aquel artefacto lo hacían ellos con menos esfuerzo, aunque lo tenían por si surgía alguna emergencia.

Cuando se abrió el portal en medio de la sala, Alec pensó que al brujo le daría algo; Magnus se había puesto pálido y si se fijaban bien parecía estar temblando. Hoy Jem no venía solo, Tessa lo acompañaba.

—Hola — saludo la pareja. Alec cerró su libro mientras devolvía el saludo, Magnus apenas pudo mover su mano para hacer un tímido gesto de saludo.

Hoy la consulta se llevaría a cabo en la habitación de la pareja. Luego de las habituales preguntas de Jem sobre el estado del embarazado desde la última vez que se vieron; le pidió a Alec que se recostara en la cama, se levantara la camisa y se bajara un poco los pantalones, para que dejara visible el pequeño bulto que se estaba formando entre su cadera.

Jem le coloco un gel ultrasónico al pequeño bulto; ante el primer contacto del frio gel contra la piel desnuda del vientre de Alec, este se estremeció ligeramente. Alec intercambio miradas temerosas con el amor de su vida; a Magnus, el cual se estaba mordiendo el labio, se le empezaron a aguar los ojos cuando Jem empezó a mover la sonda por el vientre del oji azul.

Seguramente si se dejara caer un alfiler en la habitación en estos momentos, se podría escuchar perfectamente como este se impactaba contra el suelo. Se podía sentir la tensión en aquella habitación. Las piernas de Magnus fallaron y Alec empezó a llorar cuando todo el cuarto se llenó con el sonido de un corazón fuerte, claro y sano.

Jem y Tessa suspiraron aliviados cuando escucharon el corazón del bebe. El ex hermano se apresuró a determinar la frecuencia cardiaca del feto, y toda la tensión de su cuerpo se fue al comprobar que él bebe tenía una frecuencia de 140.

— ¿Y eso es bueno? — pregunto Magnus cuando Jem dijo aquella cifra.

—Muy bueno. El rango normal de la frecuencia cardiaca de los fetos va desde 120 a 180 por minutos; que él bebe tenga una frecuencia de 140 por minuto es una excelente señal.

Después de aquello duraron unos cinco minutos en silencio, solo escuchando el corazón de aquel hermoso ser que estaba creciendo dentro de Alec. Magnus estaba tan fascinado por el sonido del corazón de su hijo que había sacado su celular y había grabado el sonido del corazón de su bebe; a penas termino de grabar aquella melodía que era tan dulce para él, coloco la grabación como su tono de mensajes.

Cuando Jem retiro el Doppler, Alec y Magnus se sintieron un tanto desconcertados, ambos querían seguir escuchando a su bebe, en realidad de ser posible ellos hubiesen estado el resto del día solo escuchando aquel sonido, que para ellos sonaba como una vocecita que les decía _"Estoy bien, estoy sano". _

Después de esto las esperanzas de la pareja sobre un futuro junto a su bebe parecía mucho más real. Su bebe estaba vivo y sano, y ambos harán lo que este a su alcance para que esto continué de esta forma.

…

— ¡Estoy en casa! — anuncio Jace mientras entraba por la puerta. Regresaba del instituto. Aline y Helen habían venido de visita a Nueva York; ellas y Maryse lo habían llamado a en la mañana para que las acompañara a hacer las rondas de patrullaje del día. Luego de que todos los hijos de la familia Lightwood se fueran del instituto para formar su propio hogar, estos habían junto a Maryse creado un calendario para organizar los días libres y laborales (su trabajo es matar demonios). A Jace y a Clary le tocaban realizar sus rondas de patrullaje por N.Y los martes y miércoles; pero, a pesar de que era su día libre, el rubio había aceptado feliz pasar todo el día buscando algún demonio que pudiera matar.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Jace regreso a casa. No había sido un mal día, se habían encontrado con una pareja de demonios Eidolon y un demonio Achaierai.

—Hola ¿Cómo te fue? — lo saludo su esposa mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Mientras Jace empezaba a hablar, Clary lo tomo de las manos y lo condujo hacia su salita de estar. Ese era el lugar favorito de Clary luego de su estudio de dibujo; amaba aquella pequeña, íntima y elegante sala.

Jace le había relatado con lujo y detalle todo su día desde el buenos días, hasta el _"Estoy aburrido, me voy a casa. Chao"_. Desde que el rubio había pisado la puerta Clary quería contarle su día, el cual, en definitiva era uno de sus días favoritos, luego de su boda y el nacimiento de sus hijas. Cuando Jace termino de contarle su día a Clary, le hizo la pregunta que había estado esperando.

—Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu día sin las niñas amor? — Lucie e Imogen se habían a pasar todo el día en casa de Isabelle, Jace pensaba que era porque su hermana le enseñaría a "hacer" un pastel a las niñas, pero, en realidad Clary le había pedido a su cuñada que se quedara con las niñas para ir a visitar a los hermanos silenciosos.

—Estuvo bien. Fui a ver a los hermanos silenciosos — Jace abrió los ojos como platos y perdió un poco de color en su rostro.

— ¡¿Estas enferma?!

—No — dijo Clary mientras soltaba una risita — Estoy bien. Estamos bien — mientras decía esto, colocó sus manos encima de su vientre. Jace sonrió al ver el gesto de su esposa imaginando cuales serían sus próximas palabras — Jace yo… — no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que sus labios fueron cerrados por un beso.

—Te amo tanto. — dicho esto se inclinó para besar el vientre de su esposa. — Los amo tanto. — Clary sentía que su garganta le ardía, sentía como si estuviese en una burbuja de felicidad. — ¡Por el ángel! En serio espero que esta vez sea un niño. — ¡Puf! Clary sintió que su burbuja acababa de ser reventada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Siendo sincero jamás quise tener niñas; desde joven siempre quise tener unos cinco o seis niños. — estas palabras le dolieron a Clary.

—Entonces ¿Imogen y Lucie no estaban en tus planes?

— ¡Oh, por el ángel! Clary tu sabes cuánto amo a las niñas.

—Sí, pero, nunca las deseaste. — Lo acuso — Seguramente nunca te ha gustado el hecho de que hayan sido niñas. ¡Por Raziel! Te arrepientes del nacimiento de las niñas.

—Clarissa no seas ridícula — Clary lo fulmino con la mirada, tomo su estela y empezó a dibujar una runa en una de sus paredes — ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto Jace luego de identificar la runa.

—No te importa — el rubio estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el portal se abrió en medio de la sala — Pasa a buscar a las hijas que nunca quisiste a la casa de tu hermana, yo volveré cuando me dé la gana. — dicho esto salto dentro del portal.

…

—Otra vez — pidió Alec mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su brujo. Magnus sonrió y en realidad, Alec no tenía que rogarle, en realidad, él también quería seguir escuchando el corazón de su bebe.

Después de que Jem y Tessa se fueran, la pareja se había tumbado en la cama a escuchar una y otra vez la grabación del corazón de su hijo. Algunas personas se aburrirían de escuchar lo mismo por casi dos horas, pero, ellos jamás se cansarían de ese hermoso sonido.

Magnus estaba a punto de repetir nuevamente la grabación, cuando un portal se abrió en medio de su habitación; no paso ni siquiera un minuto para que la pareja supieran quien era su visitante sorpresa.

Clary había aparecido en medio de la habitación en un mar de llanto. La pelirroja al ver a Alec se le lanzó encima; ante el abrazo el oji azul pensó seriamente en darle una patada para alejarla, aunque, Magnus tampoco se quedaba atrás, puesto que, él quería coger a Clary y lanzarla nuevamente al portal.

— ¡Jace no quiere a las niñas! — lloró Clary con su cabeza escondida en el pecho de su cuñado.

—Clary no seas boba. Jace ama a las niñas.

— ¡Claro que no!

Clary les conto todo con lujo y exageraciones, Magnus se había tragado toda exageración que había dicho la mujer, pero, Alec no había caído tan fácilmente, ya que, conocía a su hermano, y Jace era… ¡Jace! Alec sabía perfectamente de que su hermano es ese tipo de padre que mataría por sus hijas, ese que las ama ciegamente y que daría su vida por ellas.

—En… Entonces él dijo que… que ¡Solo quería tener niños! Y jamás quiso tener niñas — dijo la pelirroja entre hipos.

— ¿Segura que no entendiste mal? — Ale precia un tanto aburrido — ¿Y porque viniste a mi casa y no a la de Izzy?

—Es que… Tu eres mi cuñado y… y pensé que podrías ayudarme… ¿Qué harías tu si te enteras que Magnus jamás ha querido a tu bebe? — Alec miro de reojo al brujo.

—No creo que eso sea posible, ya que, fue él el que planeo todo esto — mientras decía la última frase sus manos señalaron hacia su vientre — Pero, si ese escenario llegase a ocurrir… Lo más probable es que misteriosamente Brooklyn se quede sin su brujo mayor. — Magnus trago saliva ante aquella amenaza tan directa. Alec suspiro y tomo las manos de su cuñada — Clary, Jace te ama a ti y a las niñas más que a nada en el mundo.

—Lo dices enserio.

— _¡Por Raziel! ¿Qué hice para convertirme en el paño de lágrimas de Clary? ¡Oh! ya recordé… Nota mental: "Jamás volver a pedirle consejos sobre el embarazo a Clary_" — pensó Alec — Sí, lo digo enserio.

—Si no le crees, puedo decírtelo personalmente — dijo Jace mientras entraba a la habitación y se apresuraba a arrodillarse enfrente de Clary.

—_Nota mental 2: Quitarle la llave de la casa a Jace. _

—Clary yo te amo a ti y a las niñas más que nada en este mundo. Ustedes tres… Cuatro, son toda mi existencia. Y sí, cuando era joven quería tener un ejército de minis yo, pero, cuando tú me dijiste que sería padre, no me importo el sexo ¡Son nuestras hijas! No importa si tengo un ejército de minis yo en versión femenina, mientras sean nuestras las amare. — Clary se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y le planto un beso.

Magnus y Alec se empezaron a sentir incomodos cuando las manos del rubio se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Clary, al parecer, se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos.

—Jace por favor sal de mi cama y búscate un hotel — dijo Magnus. Los esposos se separaron totalmente colorados — No ves que es en esa cama donde _duermo_ con Alec. — el rubio recibió un golpecito de su sonrojado novio.

…

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? — Magnus ya tenía la mano encima del pomo de la puerta, listo para dejarla entrar. Alec asintió. Al abrir la puerta Maryse le dedico una sonrisa al brujo.

Alec ya tenía trece semanas de embarazo, lo cual según Jem, era algo muy bueno. El ex hermano silencioso les había dicho que luego de la 13° semana el riesgo de un aborto disminuía, esta noticia volvió a llenar de felicidad su casa. Luego de darle unas cuantas muy buenas indicaciones a la pareja, Jem les sugirió que era el momento de decírselo a Maryse, Isabelle e incluso al inquisidor.

El nephilim había discutido con Magnus la forma en la que le dirían sobre el embarazo a la familia de Alec. Clary ya había anunciado su embarazó, lo cual era algo tan normal como respirar, ya que, así era Clary, muy rara vez guardaba alguna buena noticia solo para ella y Jace.

La idea de decírselo al inquisidor le resultaba escalofriante a Alec; él sabía perfectamente que su padre aun no terminaba de aceptar su relación con Magnus. Lo que más le atemorizaba de decírselo a su padre, es que esto lo llamase fenómeno o lo rechazara como hijo e integrante de la familia Lightwood.

Pensó en decírselo a su madre primero, puesto que, después de todo, era su madre, y ¿No que las madres siempre amaran a sus hijos aunque sean feos, gordos, gays, vampiros, hombres lobos, enanos… E incluso cuando están embarazados de un brujo?

Se encontraban en la sala merendando. Hasta ahora habían conversado sobre temas triviales, el día a día… Alec ya casi no tenía náuseas y su apetito iba en aumento. A pesar de que aún no estaba usando ropa de tayas mayores, Alec estaba empezando a usar ropa menos ajustada, ya que, eran muy incomodas; Maryse se había dado cuenta del cambio del estilo de vestir de su hijo por lo que decidió preguntar.

—Veo que no estas usando tu usual ropa extremadamente apretada — dijo Maryse restándole importancia.

—Hum… Creo que dejare de usar ropa tan apretada — Magnus lo miro de reojo y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un hombre te miro en exceso y Magnus te hizo una escena de celos? — Hubiese sido divertido el comentario, de no ser por el tono en que lo dijo.

—No. Y si llegara a pasar, no soy del tipo de hombre celopata.

—Eso es bueno — Maryse tomo un sorbo del té que había preparado el brujo para acompañar el pie de Limón que Alec había preparado y servido para la merienda. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Alec se mordía el labio mientras esperaba que Magnus dijera algo, pero, este no diría nada, ya que, estaba esperando que Alec hablara. — Hijo ¿Por qué Jace ha realizado tus rondas de patrullaje los últimos dos meses?

—Bueno… Yo… — Maryse mientras miraba severamente a su hijo, se llevó la taza de té a la boca.

—Alec esta embarazado — Maryse se atraganto con el té.

— ¿¡Que!?

O.O.O

**¿Les gusto? :D **

**¿Recuerdan que les comente que haría un fic sobre los juegos del hambre? Pues… si lo hare… Pero no creo que esté listo hasta el viernes o el fin de semana. Les digo esto porque espero que lo lean *W* **

**A los que no les respondí review, mis más sinceras disculpas! Sí los leí, pero desde mi celular. Hablando de review… los que ya me dejaron un review con el capítulo falso no me podrán dejar un review en este, ya que este ocupo su lugar… o algo así... **

**Me preguntaron sobre mi tesis… Trata sobre la literatura, si quieren saber cuál es el tema, pregúntenme por mensaje privado y yo les responderé con mucho gusto n.n **

**Ah! Sobre el título del cap falso… Era solo una broma. Quería asustarlos xD**

**Bueno sin más que decir… Nos leemos el viernes…**

**Cuídense Bye bye :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente!**

**Sé que les prometí que montaría el cap ayer, pero, salí con mis primas, llegue muy tarde y me fui a dormir de una. No lo monte en la mañana por… ¿Flojera? **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

o.o.o

Maryse aún se sentía como si la hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que nada tenía sentido. Bueno, aunque ella no podía negar que a pesar de que la noticia le había caído por sorpresa, la había hecho muy feliz.

…

**Hace unas horas**

—Alec esta embarazado — Había dicho el brujo, cuando se había propuesto a regañar a su hijo por no estar realizando sus deberes como cazador de sombras. La noticia tomo desprevenida a Maryse, la cual casi se ahoga con su té.

— ¿¡Que!? — la mujer vio a su hijo como si lo viese por primera vez en su vida. Alec llevaba puesto ropas poco ajustadas, lo cual era muy inusual en él; se veía menos delgado, sus ojos irradiaban luz, y como si fuera poco, sus manos estaban posadas de forma protectora encima de su vientre. Alec inclino la cabeza intentando ocultar su mirada de su madre. — Alec… ¿Es verdad lo que dice Magnus? ¿Estas embarazado?

—Si — susurro el oji azul. Se notaba lo asustado que estaba Alec; estaba temblando y su cara estaba un poco pálida. Maryse suspiro, se levantó y fue a inclinársele de rodillas a su hijo.

—Felicidades — Lo felicito. Alec levanto la cabeza y vio a su madre — Creo que serás un gran padre.

—Mamá… — susurro — ¿No estás molesta? — a la mujer se le vino a la mente una de las pocas veces en que Alec se había metido en problemas y le había formulado esa misma pregunta. Maryse soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Por qué estaría molesta? ¿Por ser abuela? Si ese debe ser el caso, dame tiempo para irle a jalar las orejas a tus hermanos.

—Pero es raro que yo siendo un hombre este embrazado — le dio una pequeña ojeada a Magnus — También es raro que este embarazado de un brujo. — Magnus puso una cara fea.

—Bueno, ciertamente es un poco raro; pero, después de ver las runas de Clary, ya no creo que haya nada que no se pueda hacer con una estela.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue una runa de Clary la que permitió que me embarazara?

—Querido Alec. De no ser por una runa de Clary ¿Cómo explicarías tu embarazo?

—Veo que has tomado muy bien la noticia — dijo Magnus. Maryse vio al brujo y le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que actué? ¿Qué lo llame monstruo o algo así? Alec es mi primogénito y lo amo al igual que al resto de sus hermanos. Solo una vez trate mal a uno de mis hijos, y a pesar de que me perdono, yo no he podido perdonarme.

Y además… — continuo Maryse — No me importa si es un brujo, un nephilim, un mundano o lo que sea… Mientras herede los hermosos ojos azules de Alec yo seré feliz.

…

Había pasado el resto de la tarde en la casa de Alec y Magnus. Ellos le comentaron sobre las grandes probabilidades de que él bebe muriera antes de cumplir su primer año; Maryse pudo ver en sus rostros el dolor que esto representaba.

Pero aparte de la continua preocupación hacia la muerte del bebe; Alec y Magnus se les veía extremadamente felices. Le mostraron a Maryse las pocas ecografías que le había hecho Jem al bebe, y no pudo evitar reírse cuando, le llego un mensaje al brujo y toda la habitación se inundó con el sonido del latido del corazón del bebe.

Antes de irse Maryse le había pedido a los futuros padres que tuvieran cuidado; no solo en el sentido de cuidar que no les pasara nada al bebe, sino que tuvieran cuidado de la clave, ya que posiblemente ellos no entenderían sobre el estado de Alec. También les prohibió que le dijeran a Robert, ya que, siendo él el inquisidor lo mas problema es que viera al bebe como una abominación y podría llegar a tomar medidas extremadamente drásticas contra Alec y Magnus.

…

— ¡Mami! — grito Imogen apenas vio a Clary aparecer por medio de un portal en medio de la sala de Isabelle. Lucie que estaba jugando con su primo, levanto la cabeza para ver a sus padres llegar.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su visita a la ciudad de huesos?— dijo Isabelle dese su sofá negro de cuero.

—Bien, él bebe o la bebe, está muy sano — le contesto Jace mientras alzaba a Imogen del piso.

—Hum… — miro a su cuñado por unos minutos, para luego sonreír con perversión después de que a su bella cabecita se le ocurrió una buena broma. — Y dime Clary ¿Dónde te escondiste cuando peleaste con Jace hace unas semanas? ¿En la casa de tu amante?

—En casa de Alec. — Isabelle arrugo su perfecto rostro extrañada, no es que Alec y Clary se llevaran mal, pero, no eran mejores amigos.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a esconderte a la casa de mi hermano?

—Tal vez porque entre embarazados se entienden — comentó Jace sin dejar de jugar con Imogen, la cual estaba siendo lanzada al aire en ese preciso momento.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿Ah? ¿No lo sabias? Alec esta embarazado.

— ¿¡Que!?

…

Alec suspiro luego de verse en el espejo, no llevaba camisa por lo que podía ver mejor el abultamiento que se estaba formando en su cadera; acaricio a su bebe por encima de su piel, y mientras hacía esto no podía evitar tener una amplia son risa en su rostro.

Magnus entro en la habitación con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, el también sonrió al ver a Alec acariciar su vientre. Dejo las tazas en la peinadora y fue a abrazar a su novio.

—Nuestro bebe está creciendo — Magnus beso el hombro del padre de su hijo.

—Sí — dijo con ternura; aunque luego hizo un pequeño puchero — Estoy engordando. — el brujo no pudo contener una risita.

—Sí, estas engordando — Alec se sintió ofendido, iba a alejarse del brujo cuando este lo empujó hacia la cama, ambos cayeron en ella, y con un ágil movimiento Magnus se colocó encima de Alec. — Pero te digo un secreto — le susurro seductoramente en el oído — Gordito y embarazado me resultas más excitante — dijo antes de besar a su amado nephilim.

Las manos del brujo estaban empezando a descender hasta el pantalón de Alec, cuando… Un portal se abre en medio de la habitación y una Isabelle furiosa sale de el.

—Alexander Gideon Lightwood — gruño Isabelle mientras salía del portal. Al ver en la situación en la que había llegado se sonrojo un poco, pero, no se fue.

— ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¿¡Ahora no puedo tener privacidad en mi propia casa!? — la irritación de Alec era evidente. Magnus se quitó de encima de su novio — ¿Qué quieres Isabelle? — Alec observo a su hermana, la cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos; siguió la dirección de la mirada de Isabelle y se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba viendo… Estaba viendo su vientre. — Izzy puedo explicarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — La pareja se extrañó un poco al ver como las lágrimas de la azabache se estaban empezando a formar en sus ojos — Dime… ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

—Izzy nosotros te lo íbamos a decir cuando estuviésemos seguros de que… — empezó Magnus.

—Izzy mi embarazo es muy complicado….

— ¡Eso no me importa! ¿¡Por qué Clary sabía que estabas embarazado y yo no!?

—Entonces no estas enojada porque Alec esta embarazado. Esta celosa de Clary — comento Magnus con un tono burlón.

— ¡Claro que estoy celosa! Alec es mi hermano, no el de Clary.

—Entonces no hay problema con que este embarazado.

— ¡No! Me hace feliz la idea de ser tía de tu hijo… El problema aquí es que… — no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que, Alec se abalanzo encima de ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Te amo Izzy.

—Yo también te amo Alec — susurro mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermano mayor — pero volviendo al tema de Clary…

— ¡Ah! Ya deja los celos — dijo Magnus mientras le apretaba los cachetes a la azabache.

…

Ya después de aclarar porque Clary sabía antes que Isabelle sobre el embarazo de Alec, la azabache se despidió y abrió nuevamente el portal, saltó hacia él y se desvaneció de la excéntrica y elegante habitación de la pareja; por costumbre, Isabelle cerró los ojos y visualizo su sala. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sonrió al ver a su hijo en los brazos de su esposo, pero, esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver la expresión de horror que se formó en el rostro de Simon a penas la vio.

Isabelle siguió la dirección de la mirada de su esposo y se encontró con su padre, Robert Lightwood, el inquisidor. Robert sonrió al ver a su hija, se puso de pie y fue a abrazarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Isabelle mientras se quitaba a su padre de encima.

— ¿Es que ahora no puedo visitar a mi hija?

— ¿Qué quieres? — La relación de Isabelle con su padre había empeorado luego del divorcio de sus padres. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que él quería, y en definitiva jamás lo haría.

—Isabelle… No seas así. Soy tu padre ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?

—No — contesto fríamente mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo y cogía a Alec Jr. en brazos. — Y creo que tú ya lo sabes, nuestra relación se arruino de por vida luego de que dejaras a mamá.

—Izzy… — Simon ya lo había discutido varias veces con ella, no debía de ser tan dura con su padre, él la amaba, a su extraña y retorcida manera, pero, la amaba.

—Y si estás aquí para hacerme la misma oferta… No gracias, no me interesa mudarme a Idris.

Un año después de que los padres de Isabelle se divorciaran, Robert empezó a hacer constantes visitas, proponiéndole a Izzy y a Simon que se mudaran a Idris con él. Obviamente Isabelle no caería en su trampa, ella sabía que si llegaba a pisar Idris, su matrimonio con Simon se iría al caño.

Robert no solo negaba la homosexualidad de Alec, sino que también negaba el matrimonio de su hija con un vampiro. Isabelle conocía a la perfección los deseos de su padre de que ella se casara con alguien de la clave. Esta era una de las muchas razones por las que la relación de Isabelle con su padre es tan mala.

—Para tu sorpresa, hoy no vengo con esas intenciones. — Isabelle y Simon levantaron una ceja incrédulos — Hoy vine a pedir tu ayuda para realizar una visita a la casa de Alec y Magnus.

—No. — se negó instantáneamente.

— ¿Para qué quiere visitar a Alec? — le pregunto Simon con un tono de voz un tanto agresivo.

—Más que por deseos de verlo, es por obligación. Jia me ha mandado a hablar con él.

— ¿Por qué la cónsul querría hablar con Alec?

—Porque Alexander al igual que Aline es homosexual. — a la pareja le molesto el tono de despreció que utilizo Robert cuando dijo aquella frase — Desde hace un tiempo se ha discutido esto, y si soy honesto, yo estoy en contra, pero, al parecer hay más homosexuales de los que creíamos en Idris… Y ellos están exigiendo que se les permita realizar la ceremonia de bodas. Jia, influenciada por su hija, ha aceptado que estas _uniones_ se lleven a cabo. Jia quiere que Alec sea el primero en contraer matrimonio.

— ¡¿En serio?! — la alegría en el rostro de Isabelle era mucho más que evidente. Desde hace mucho ella había estado esperando una oportunidad como esa, en serio, ella deseaba que su hermano se pudiera casar con Magnus algún día — ¡Esas son excelentes noticias!

Mi padre no se puede enterar de mi embarazo La voz de Alec resonó dentro de Isabelle.

—Pero, en estos momentos Alec está enfermo. — Mintió.

—En serio ¿Qué tiene? — en estos momentos la azabache quería golpear a su esposo por el simple hecho de que hubiera formulado aquella pregunta.

—Viruela demoniaca.

—Eso no existe. ¿Qué ocultas Isabelle?

…

Alec bostezo y se acurruco más contra el pecho del brujo. Magnus jugaba con uno de los mechones del cabello de nephilim. Ya estaban casi dormidos, cuando un portal se abrió nuevamente en medio de la habitación. Alec se sentó de golpe y Magnus escondió su cabeza debajo de una almohada. Isabelle salió del portal.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué paso ahora Izzy? Es que… — Alec se quedó mudo al ver a su padre salir del portal. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Magnus se levantó de golpe y su rostro palideció al igual que el de Alec al ver a Robert Lightwood.

—Entonces es cierto. Alec está embarazado.

o.o.o

**Y aquí estoy yo… Dejándolos una vez más en la intriga :3 **

**Les informo que no habrá cap hasta… No se… ¿Viernes? ¿Sábado? **

**Para los que estén interesados, montare el primer cap de un nuevo fic más tarde o tal vez mañana.**

**Bueno… No sé qué más decir… Nos vemos en unos días n.n**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! **

**¿Cómo han estado? *Bosteza y se estira* ¡Ah! Que sueño… Algunos pensaran que es raro ya que en mi país son apenas las 5:30 de la tarde, pero, hoy tuve examen… Sé que ya les dije que estoy de vacaciones, y estoy de vacaciones (En el liceo), las clases en mi curso de inglés terminaron hoy, y ¡Terminaron de una manera preciosa! ¡Dos exámenes en un mismo día! Esa es una de las razones por la que no monte el cap antes, ya que estaba estudiando. Si, lose, es raro, mi mejor amiga se ríe de mi por eso **"¡Tú eres el único ser anormal que termina clases y sigue estudiando!"** me dice. **

**No pregunten por los resultados, ya que me los dan en la noche, pero si ven que me desaparezco del mapa por una temporada, es porque mis padres me mataron **

**No sé si se darán cuenta de cuáles fueron las partes del capítulo que escribí hoy y cuales fueron a las que escribí entre semana. Pero si ven que lo que leen no tiene mucho sentido es porque estoy extremadamente cansada mentalmente, el examen me dejo sin energías…**

**Bueno espero que les guste :D**

o.o.o

¡Tum, tum, tum!

Aline que estaba recostada en el sofá, suspiro y con pereza se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta; al abrirla se encontró con Robert Lightwood.

—Aline — saludo con su chocante tono de voz.

—Inquisidor.

— ¿Esta tu madre en casa?

—Está en su biblioteca.

— ¿Me dejaras pasar?

— ¿Por qué debería dejarte pasar? — seguramente Aline años atrás jamás hubiese imaginado que le hablaría de una forma poco agradable a alguno de los integrante de la familia Lightwood, pero, luego de que ella saliera del closet, su relación con Robert cambio. Él hombre que ella consideraba su tío empezó a verla como una extraña, le hablaba con desprecio y la trataba como si fuese un monstro.

—Porque vengo de la casa de Alec. — Aline abrió ligeramente los ojos, se hizo a un lado y lo dejo entrar.

…

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Jem miro el reloj en su mesita de noche y con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó y fue hasta la sala solo para coger el teléfono. Pensó en maldecir, algo raro en él, al idiota que lo estuviera llamando a las dos de la madrugada.

—Buenas noches.

—_Jem podrías venir rápido._ — más que una petición fue una orden, la voz de Magnus sonaba desesperada y al borde de las lágrimas. Toda la rabia de haber sido despertado en la madrugada se desvaneció de Jem.

— ¿Qué paso?

—_El inquisidor nos hizo una visita secreta. _

…

Jia se recostó en el respaldo de su silla mientras seleccionaba las palabras más adecuadas para la ocasión. En realidad estaba muy sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar de Robert, no sabía desde que punto de vista debía verlo; como amiga cercana de la familia Lightwood, se sentía feliz por Alec y Magnus; como Cónsul, se sentía aterrada; y como persona…

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — hablo por fin, adoptando nuevamente su rígida postura.

—Me gustaría que se llevara a cabo un interrogatorio y seguido una ejecución tanto de la criatura como de… del padre. — mientras hablaba parecía no poseer sentimiento alguno.

—Son muy raras las ocasiones en la que cuestiono tus decisiones como inquisidor, y este es uno de esas ocasiones. No te dejare acercarte a Alec con tales intenciones.

— ¿Puedo pedir una explicación de porque esta decisión? — Robert estaba molesto.

—Por dos muy buenas razones. Uno, que Alec este embarazado quiere significar que Clary ha encontrado una nueva runa que puede ayudar a muchas parejas de cazadores de sombras homosexuales que contraerán matrimonio después de que Alec y Magnus se casen. Dos, Alec es tu hijo y sé que te arrepentirás si llegas a ejecutar aquel horroroso plan que se ha formado en tu ridícula y frívola cabeza. — Robert la miro feo.

—Desde que Alec se besó con Magnus enfrente mío dejo de ser mi hijo. — miro con desprecio la foto de Aline abrazando a Helen que tenía la Cónsul en su escritorio. — Tu hubieses reaccionado de la misma forma si hubiese sido Aline y Helen las que se besaran enfrente de medio mundo y te hubiesen convertido en la comidilla del pueblo.

—Jamás hubiese adoptado tu actitud. Amo a mi hija, y no me importa su vida sexual ni con quien este, mientras ella sea feliz yo seré feliz.

—Ella te ha lavado el cerebro con toda esa mierda que piensas ahora sobre los homosexuales. — le grito, la cara de Robert estaba roja de enojo.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no. — Jia se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta — Robert ve a tu casa, ten sexo con alguna de tus múltiples amantes, bebe un trago y tomate unas buenas vacaciones que te ayuden aclarar tu mente.

— ¿Me estas suspendiendo de mis funciones como inquisidor?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, así que ahora ¡Largo de mi casa! — Robert se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación como un cohete. Jia pudo escuchar desde la puerta de su biblioteca como la puerta de la entrada era azotada. La cónsul sonrió ligeramente. — ¿Escuchaste todo?

—En su mayoría — Aliene que estaba saliendo de la habitación contigua corrió a abrazar a su mamá — Te amo mami.

—Yo también te amo — De cierta forma Robert tenía razón, si ella se hubiese enterado de la relación de su hija con Helen de la misma forma que los ellos, a lo mejor no la hubiese aceptado de muy buena manera, pero, por la felicidad de su hija sería capaz de todo. — Arréglate, vamos a hacerle una visita a Alec.

— ¿Puedo llevar a Helen? — Jia le sonrió y asintió lentamente.

…

Jem entro en el portal esperando lo peor, había despertado a Tessa para que lo ayudara en caso de que se necesitara llevar acabo algún procedimiento quirúrgico, ya que por lo poco que le había dicho Magnus por teléfono había llegado a la conclusión de que Alec perdería al bebe.

Cruzo el portal y en un parpadeo se encontraba en la habitación de la pareja. Magnus estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus manos le temblaban; Alec estaba acostado en la cama… Durmiendo.

—Alec está dormido.

—Le lancé un conjuro para el sueño como medida desesperada para que se calmara. — le explicó el brujo a la pareja.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Magnus empezó a relatar toda la historia, desde la primera llegada de Isabelle hasta las últimas palabras de Robert antes de desaparecer por un portal _"La clave tomara severas medidas contra ustedes"._ — Voy a ir a patearle el culo al nieto de Cecily y dentro de un rato regreso — dijo una enojada Tessa; Jem la agarró del cuello de la camisa para evitar de que su prometida se metiera en problemas con la clave.

—Tessa calma, luego podremos golpear a la descendencia de Gabriel. Ahora lo más importante es Alec. Primero… Magnus por favor… — se detuvo cuando un portal apareció en medio de la habitación. Magnus adopto una postura protectora colocándose enfrente de Alec, Jem por unos instantes vio un ligero humo azul salir de los dedos del brujo. Los presentes se relajaron cuando Helen llego atravesó del portal.

— ¿Dónde está Aline? — pregunto la recién llegada mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en busca de su novia.

—Aline no está aquí. — contesto el brujo, pero, al terminar de decir la frase se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, si Aline venia no era para hacerles una visita sorpresa por su buena amistad con Alec; eso quería decir de que Robert ya había ido a la casa de la Cónsul, la clave ya sabía del embarazo de Alec y venían a hacer cumplir alguna absurda ley nueva. Magnus abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a su postura protectora enfrente de su novio. Al perecer Jem y Tessa también se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya que adoptaron también una postura protectora alrededor de Alec.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que acaso Alec se transformó en el bello durmiente y ustedes son sus hadas madrinas guardianas?

—No sería mejor de que tú nos dijeras la verdadera intención de tu visita.

— ¿Me lo preguntan a mí? Aline me llamo y me pidió que la esperara aquí. — El portal que ya estaba desapareciendo incremento su tamaño.

Fue entonces cuando todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Aline y la Cónsul salieron del portal. Al verlas el brujo gruño y de sus manos empezaron a salir chispas rojas, este gesto lo asoció Jem con el de los machos en celo cuidando a su hembra. Aline al ver a Helen se lanzó a los brazos de su novia. En medio de esta enorme tención Alec, se despertó y al ver a la Cónsul, lo primero que hizo fue hacer que sus manos volaran hasta su vientre para cubrirlo, y gritar. Al escuchar el grito de su amado, Magnus corrió a su lado a ver que le había pasado.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Aline preocupada por el grito de Alec.

— ¿Vienen a matarme o matar a mi bebe o ambos? — la voz de Alec era temblorosa, en los azules ojos del embarazado se estaban empezando a formar lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Formulada esta pregunta Magnus fulmino a la Cónsul, la cual parecía sorprendía.

—No vengo a hacerte daño. — dijo la Cónsul mientras daba un paso hacia Alec.

—Si es así ¿Por qué mandaste a Robert? — gruño el brujo. Jia tuvo que retroceder.

— No mande a Robert con dichas intenciones, lo mande por que la clave ha decidido permitir los matrimonios homosexuales entre los cazadores de sombras. — A Jem y a Tessa se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo, Aline y Helen sonrieron, Magnus y Alec levantaron una ceja incrédulos. — ¡No estoy mintiendo! Le pedí a Robert que viniera a informarles que ustedes serán la primera pareja homosexual que se casara en salón de los acuerdos.

—Nosotras seremos las segundas — agrego con orgullo Helen. La pareja al ver que Jia no mentía esbozo una sonrisa.

—Pero no soy un cazador de sombras. Me convertiré en un repudiado si me hacen la runa del matrimonio — la felicidad de Alec se esfumo. Jia sonrió.

—Ya hemos pensado en eso. — le dedico una mirada cómplice a su hija. — A Aline se le ocurrió la idea de tatuarte la runa del matrimonio.

—Las runas no son tatuajes. —protesto Jem quitándole las palabras de la boca a Alec.

—Podrían intercambiar anillos como lo hicimos Will y yo. — propuso Tessa.

—En estos momentos no me interesa una boda — Todos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos al brujo — ¿Qué medidas tomara la Clave ante Alec y mi hijo? — Alec se repuso de su asombro y le dedico una mirada casi tan seria como la de Magnus a Jia.

—Ninguna. — Magnus levanto una ceja incrédulo — La clave acaba de aceptar que dos personas del mismo sexo contraigan matrimonio, adoptar niños mundanos está penado por nuestra ley, entonces ¿Por qué no dejar que Clary realice la runa que uso con Alec en otros hombres con deseos de formar una familia? Ustedes son unos suertudos, ya que si Alec hubiese quedado embarazado hace un año seguramente la ley sería muy dura con él y el bebé.

—Entonces ¿No intentaran matar a Alec y a mi hijo? — Jia negó haciendo que Magnus sonriera. — Bueno ya que ya aclaramos este punto. No me molesta tatuarme la runa de matrimonio, pero, si Alec no quiere, podemos intercambiar anillos.

— ¡Claro que quiero que te tatúes! Así todo cazador de sombra y mundano sabrá que estas casado. También intercambiaremos anillos. — Alec se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Está bien, hare todo lo que tú quieras, pero, tú serás el que vaya vestido de dorado al salón de los acuerdos. — Alec se sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué no eres tú el de dorado? — Todos los presentes miraron el vientre ligeramente abultado de Alec, este se sonrojo al ver la dirección de las miradas — Ok, ya entendí… ¡Dejen de mirarme!

…

Después de que Helen, Aline y Jia se fueran, Jem le hizo un minucioso chequeo a Alec, le hizo unos exámenes de sangre, le tomo la tensión, lo peso, le hizo unas preguntas y luego volvió a utilizar el Doppler para asegurarse de que los latidos del bebé no tuviesen ninguna alteración por el estrés que acababa de recibir Alec. Todo estaba bajo control, lo cual fue un alivio no solo para la pareja sino también para Jem y Tessa, los cuales sentían un gran aprecio al bebé.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana en Nueva York cuando Jem y Tessa regresaron a su casa. Magnus y Alec se morían de sueño, y lo más normal hubiese sido que se fueran a dormir apenas se fueran sus invitados, pero.

— ¡Ah! — bostezo el brujo mientras se metía a la cama. Alec se había quedado de pie — ¿Alec?

—Magnus — clavo su mirada en el suelo y con un ligero sonrojo — Tengo hambre.

—Amor son las tres de la madrugada, comiste hace menos de seis horas ¿Porque no esperas a que salga el sol y te hago un desayuno al estilo francés? — propuso un soñoliento Magnus.

—Pero es que… — las manos de Alec volaron a su vientre — El bebé tiene antojos. — Magnus, el cual estaba quedándose dormido, se sentó en la cama de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿El bebé tiene antojos? — Alec asintió. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, fue hacia Alec y se inclinó para poder hablarle a su hijo — Ya que eres tú y no tu antojoso padre el que lo pide… ¿Qué quiere mi bebito hermoso? — besó el pequeño bulto que se formaba en las caderas del cazador de sombras.

Alec se sonrojo, pensó que podría morir por la felicidad que le causaban las palabras de su novio. Con una sonrisa dijo…

—Panqueques con sirope de arce y queso parmesano — Magnus arrugo la cara con asco por aquella combinación.

—Prefiero lo antojos de tu goloso padre — le hablo al bebé — Alec ¿Qué se te antoja?

—Panqueques con sirope de arce y queso parmesano.

—Pero es que eso suena asqueroso ¿No se les antoja otra cosa?

—No se nos antoja otra cosa — se cruzó de brazos y con su mejor tono de voz autoritario le dijo — Quiero mis panqueques ¡Ahora!

Magnus se fue refunfuñando a la cocina, dejando al embarazado solo en el cuarto. A pesar de que le parecía asqueroso aquella combinación de sabores, la hizo, y media hora después regreso a su habitación dudando de que Alec se comería aquel _platillo_. Cuando entro se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Alec se encontraba entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Suspiro, regreso a la cocina, metió el primer antojo de su hijo en la nevera y regreso al cuarto. Se metió en la cama junto a Alec y justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormido.

—Magnus ¿Dónde están mis panqueques? — susurro Alec.

—En la nevera — contesto casi dormido.

—Tráemelos por favor.

_"Este será un largo embarazo" _pensó Magnus mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y regresaba a la cocina.

o.o.o

**¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Para los que no lo sepan, ya monte el fic de Finnick y Annie, se llama: **_**Como me enamore de Annie Cresta**_**, y me gustaría que lo leyeran. **

**Para los topos que viven debajo de una piedra les informo que ¡Ya está cerca la navidad! *Celebra* , ok, ahora seria. Me voy de viaje el miércoles, seguiré actualizando, el 18 habrá cap donde me despediré. El 24 o 25 como regalo de navidad tendrán cap, luego descansare y como que e de Enero montaré nuevamente cap, para volver a las actualizaciones semanales. Obvio todo esto es **_**subjetivo**_**, ya que si mis padres me matan por los resultados de mis exámenes no creo poder montar cap hasta el otro año. **

**Bueno, nos vemos el miércoles :D**

**Pd: No sé, si el término subjetivo está bien empleado en la oración de arriba. Mi concepto de la palabra subjetivo: Es algo que tú dices pero es relativo ya que es un pensamiento mío, pero el de mis padres es otra cosa. Es por eso que aplique esa palabra en la oración. Si me equivoque tienen todo el derecho a corregirme. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido…. **

**Bye bye los quiero. **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! **

**Siento mucho lo de ayer, pero, es que tuve problemas con los pasajes y bueno… "X". Nos los hice esperar mucho, solo un día xD. **

**Oh! Cierto… ¡Pase ingles! Eso quiere decir que mis padres no me mataron n.n**

**Otra cosita antes de dejarlos con el cap… Quiero saludar a los nuevos lectores, les pido que me tengan paciencia.**

**Ok, listo, ahora los dejo con el cap.**

o.o.o

—Vamos a hacer esto a las buenas o a las malas. — dijo Magnus ya un poco molesto. Alec desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Abre la boca — ordeno.

—No.

—Abre — negó con la cabeza haciendo que Magnus apretara los dientes. — Abre — volvió a negar, ya cansado suspiro — Eres como un niño ¡Me rindo! — se llevó a la cocina el plato de galletas con queso y cuando regreso al comedor traía una rebanada de cheesecake. — Toma tu bendito antojo. — le puso el plato enfrente a Alec, el cual, empezó a comerse su postre.

—Gracias — dijo después de tragar el primer bocado.

—Que Jem no se entere que te estoy complaciendo en todos tus antojos — Alec asintió mientras se llevaba otro trozo de cheesecake a la boca.

En la última visita del ex hermano silencioso, la pareja le había comentado que ya habían empezado los antojos; luego de que Magnus le nombrara a Jem todas extrañas o normales exigencias culinarias que se le antojaban a Alec, las cuales, iban desde comida China traída desde China hasta dorito con nutela, el ex hermano los regaño.

Siendo el embarazo de Alec tan delicado, no podía ingerir todo lo que se le antojara, puesto que podría alterar la salud no solo de Alec, sino también la del bebé. Jem les había dejado unas listas de comidas, una lista de las que debe comer, otra de las que debe evitar y otra de comidas prohibidas. Casualmente a Alec solo se le antojan todas las comidas de las últimas dos listas. Jem les había advertido de que si llegaba a conseguirle el colesterol, triglicéridos o el azúcar alta a Alec en los exámenes de la próxima semana, se vendría a vivir con ellos por un mes.

Magnus estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cuidar la alimentación de Alec, pero, esto era un trabajo de tiempo completo, puesto que Alec siempre tenía hambre, siempre tenía antojos y siempre estaba haciendo un berrinche, porque, prefería los nachos con queso derretido que un bol de fruta o de verduras. El brujo había intentado obligarlo a comer saludablemente, pero, Alec se comportaba como un niño grande.

…

Tanto Maryse como Isabelle se estiraron luego de terminar de revisar los documentos que les había enviado Jia esta mañana. Ambas cazadoras se sentía de cierta forma un poco agotadas, ya que, Alec estaba de reposo por… ¿Maternidad? Y Jace estaba ocupado cuidando a las niñas, por lo que, en estos momentos y por los siguientes meses, ellas tendrían un sinfín de trabajos y tareas, que en realidad no les correspondía a ellas, sino a los hombres que estaban jugando a la casita y les habían dejado el trabajo duro.

—En momentos como estos desearía que Alec no estuviera embarazado.

—Eres una floja — más que un regaño, era un comentario mezclado con una risita divertida. Pero, Isabelle tenía razón, ella también deseaba tener a Alec trabajando en estos momentos… Alec era el que se encargaba de revisar los documentos, escribir los informes y todo lo que tuviera alguna relación con la administración del instituto. — Deberíamos ir planeando el baby shower de Alec.

—Alec apenas tiene 18 semanas, aun es muy pronto para pensar en un baby shower.

—Sí, pero, seria emocionante hacer un baby shower que nadie en sus vidas olvide, ya que ¿Cuántas veces va a nacer el hijo de un brujo y un cazador de sombras?

—Si quieres organizar algo, organiza la boda de Alec y Magnus.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya la tengo organizada. — Isabelle levanto una ceja incrédula — ¿Quieres ver el traje de Alec o el de Magnus?

— ¿¡Organizaste una boda en dos semanas!?

— ¡Oh, Isabelle no seas boda! — La azabache suspiro — Llevo organizando la boda desde hace ya un año.

—Pero la clave…

— ¡La clave se puede ir al infierno! Yo iba a hacer que esos dos se casaran con o sin el permiso de la clave. Que la clave aceptara el matrimonio homosexual solo es un bono que mejora mis planes para la boda de mi hijo.

—Y entonces… ¿Por qué no hiciste que se casaran antes?

—Porque sabía que Jia estaba intentando conseguir los votos para la aprobación del matrimonio Homosexual. De no ser por eso Alec y Magnus ya estuvieran casados.

—Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué quieres que se casen Alec y Magnus? Ya que hasta donde yo sé, tu respetas las decisiones de Alec, tanto de vivir con Magnus como la de traer al mundo al hijo de un brujo, pero, no eres fanática de la idea de ser cuñada de un brujo y de tener un nieto mitad brujo. Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que ellos dos se casen?

— ¡Oh, Isabelle! Me haces quedar como una villana cuando dices esas cosas. — Suspiro y su mirada se perdió en la nada — Por tres simple razones hija mía. Primero: He llegado a un punto de resignación, si no puedes cambiar el hecho de que tu hijo es gay y se quiere casar con u brujo de 800 años, planifica su boda. Segundo: No es que me haga ilusión ser abuela de un cazador de sombras semibrujo, pero, es lo mismo, ya que semibrujo, semivampiro, semiangeles… Al final ya me da igual, ya que, todos mis nietos son semi algo. Y tercero: Tener a Magnus como yerno hace que el me de unos descuentos increíbles.

…

Alec se acababa de quedar dormido, Magnus que había estado cantándole a su novio e hijo para que se durmieran, se levantó de la cama con el mayor cuidado posible evitando así que Alec se despertara con algún nuevo y extraño antojo y lo hiciera ir a México o Rusia solo por un platillo que dejaría a la mitad. El brujo quería aprovechar su tiempo a "solas" e ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas, como la comida del presidente miau, un mercado de frutas y verduras para Alec e incluso estaba pensando en ir a comprarle unas cuantas muchas cosas al bebé.

Ya estaba por salir de la casa cuando escucho a su novio gritar, su corazón se detuvo; corrió hasta la habitación con el corazón en la mano, al entrar se encontró a Alec con sus manos sobre su vientre, el ojiazul estaba completamente pálido e incluso se podría decir que estaba temblando de miedo.

Magnus no tuvo que preguntar qué estaba pasando, y es que algo dentro de él sabía que lo que más temían estaba ocurriendo. El brujo saco su teléfono y marco el número de Jem.

—Hola Magnus ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Alec... Creo... Creo — la voz le temblaba — Creo que está... Está perdiendo al bebé.

…

Luego de que Jem examinara por quinta vez a Alec, llegó a la conclusión de que de seguro había sido la imaginación del cazador de sombras _"Es común que las mujeres embarazadas experimenten sueños o pesadillas extrañas"_había dicho el ex hermano silencioso.

Magnus se disculpó con Jem por causarle tantos problemas y hacerlo venir cuando debía estar con Tessa en estos momentos; y justo cuando Jem estaba por atravesar el portal e irse a su cita con su prometida, un nuevo grito de Alec hizo que tanto el brujo como el ex hermano silencioso se congelaran.

—Alec ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te duele? — pregunto Jem mientras corría hasta Alec, seguido de Magnus.

—Fue... — Alec pestañeo un par de veces, el brujo pensó por un momento que su amado se iba a desmayar — No duele. — dijo al fin en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron ambos sin entender.

—No duele, más bien es como sí palomitas de maíz se reventaran en mi interior. No duele, creo que de cierta forma se siente bien. — Magnus no entendió, pero, las palabras de Alec le sacaron un suspiro de alivio a Jem.

—Claro que se va a sentir bien esa sensación, ya que, después de todo esa sensación es el bebé moviéndose en tu interior— la mandíbula de Magnus cayó al suelo.

— ¿¡El bebé se mueve!? — pregunto Magnus totalmente atónito.

— ¡Claro que se mueve!

— ¿Mi bebé se mueve? —Alec también estaba sorprendido, aunque, a diferencia de Magnus, él estaba al borde de las lágrimas de alegría.

—Está bastante sano, es normal que ya este empezando a moverse; por ahora sus pataditas son pocas y no son muy fuertes, pero, mientras más crezca podrás sentir mejor sus movimientos. — explicó Jem.

Magnus se inclinó hasta el vientre de Alec, posó su oído en este y espero a que el bebé se moviera.

— ¿Porque no se mueve? — pregunto Magnus después de cinco minutos cansado de esperar una patadita de su hijo.

—Sí, se mueve, sólo que aún es muy pequeño, por lo que, por ahora no sentirán todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Puede escucharnos?— pregunto Alec totalmente ilusionado mientras colocaba sus manos de manera protectora sobre su vientre.

—Hum... Aún es muy pronto,pero, dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente empezara a escuchar el sonido de tu voz.

— ¡¿Y la mía?! — pregunto esperanzado el brujo.

—Tendrás que esperar más. — Magnus puso cara de poco amigos y se volteó para hablarle directamente al vientre.

— ¿Me odias? ¿Porque no quieres escuchar a papá?— Alec abrió los ojos y luego soltó una carcajada — ¿Qué?

— El bebé se movió luego de que le preguntaste sí te odiaba. Creo que podemos tomar eso como un sí.

— ¡Pero me escucho!

—No, posiblemente sea porque se sentía incómodo por tú contacto y por eso se movió queriendo decir de una forma discreta "Odio a Magnus y no quiero que me toque"— se burló Jem. El brujo hizo un puchero, se puso de pie y se fue hasta la puerta, antes de salir dijo.

—Ya que mi bebé me odia le iré a comprar comida a mi hijo que si me quiere— miro con cariño a presidente miau, el cual le bufo y se fue a esconder detrás de Alec. Magnus se hizo el ofendido y se fue.

…

Tres horas después Magnus regreso, Alec que se encontraba comiendo un tazón de fruta mientras veía el gran Gatsby, le puso pausa a la película y se volteó hacia su novio. El cual venía hacia él con un montón de bolsas.

—Sabes... El bebé te ama, sólo lo dijimos para molestarte. — esa era la forma en la que Alec decía lo siento.

— Yo sé que el bebé me ama, y sí no me ama lo lanzo a la basura —bromeó. Alec le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación — Cambiemos de tema. ¿Porque estas comiendo fruta?

— Jem me regaño — Magnus asistió.

— Le compré algunas cosas al bebé —levantó las bolsas que tenía en sus manos. Alec palmeo el asiento a su lado, el brujo le dio las bolsas y se sentó junto a él.

Alec empezó a abrir las bolsas y se encontró con unos conjuntos de recién nacido en diferentes tonos de azul, zapatitos de niño, baberos con motivos masculinos y otro peluche de felpa, pero, está vez de un pato con una cinta azul en el cuello; en definitiva Alec se divertiría molestando a Jace con ese peluche.

—Todo esto son cosas de niño ¿Que pasa sí tenemos una niña? — pregunto Alec después de abrir la última bolsa.

—No va a ser niña, ya que, cuando son niñas absorben la belleza de la madre, y tú sigues siendo igual de bello, hasta podría decir que cada día estas más bello. — Alec se sonrojo por el cumplido — A demás dicen que cuando son niñas, las madres tienen antojos dulces y cuando son niños tienen antojos agrios o salados. Y tú prefieres las cosas agrias, saladas y dulces mezclados con algo agrio o salado. Por eso sé que vamos a tener un niño.

—Espero que la próxima semana ya podamos saber el sexo del bebé — desde hace dos semanas que Jem había estado intentando ver el sexo del bebé a través de los ultrasonidos, pero, este siempre estaba ocultándolo por lo que desconocían el verdadero sexo del bebé— Suponiendo que tienes razón y es niño ¿Y cómo deberíamos llamarlo?— ellos ya habían discutido sobre este tema, y habían decidido que Magnus escogería el nombre del bebé, ya que, los nombres que Alec estaba proponiendo eran horribles.

— Hum... Que tal ¿William Scott Bane? — Alec le dedico su mejor mirada de odio al brujo, el cual, no pudo contener la risa.

—A mí no me parece gracioso que quieras llamar a tú hijo como tus ex novios.

— Ese nombre sólo lo dije para molestarte. Y además, Will no fue mi novio.

—Ajá — ya lo había hecho enojar.

— ¡Es verdad! y tengo un nombre serio que lo comprueba.

— ¿Y cuál es el nombre serio que le quieres poner a tú hijo?

—Christopher Thomas Bane.

o.o.o

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. **

**Como deben de ver en sus candelarios, ya cada día falta menos para navidad, y como se dieron cuenta ayer, me fui de viaje. El cap 10 lo estaré montando el 24 o 26 de diciembre, el 25 dudo estar sobria, cuerda y con energías (pienso dormir todo el día), como mucho el 27, pero, antes del 31 tendrán el cap 10. El cual será un cap especial de navidad, con un regalo un tanto especial para Malec :3**

**Sin más que decir, les deseo felices fiestas… Nos vemos la otra semana.**

**Byebye los quiero. **


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Feliz navidad a todos, feliz navidad a todos,** **feliz navidad a todos y año nuevo también! **

**¡Hola gente bella! ¿Cómo pasaron su navidad? Espero que bien… **

**Les tengo un chiste que leí en una página: **¿Qué donde quedo mi espíritu navideño? Pues en la librería con los libros que no me regalaron**. **

**El cap de hoy es un especial de navidad, espero que les guste :3**

O.O.O

La alegría estaba en el aire, todo el mudo parecía más alegre, más cordial, más caritativo y sobre todo más estresado por escoger los mejores regalos de navidad y hacer la mejor fiesta o decoración, una que nadie pueda olvidar. En las calles de Londres se sentía el espíritu de la navidad, las calles estaban perfectamente decoradas, había niños cantando villancicos y personas disfrazadas de Santa Claus pidiendo dinero para alguna obra de caridad.

Tessa caminaba por las calles de Londres de camino hacia el London Eye. Con cada paso que daba su sonrisa se hacía más grande y su corazón aumentaba su ritmo. Cundo llego, su mano se cerró con más fuerza ante el agarre de la bolsa.

Eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía, y como era de esperarse no había muchas personas alrededor, era veinticuatro de diciembre, por lo que todos debían de estar preparando la cena de navidad, envolviendo regalos o que se yo… Este año iría a cenar con Jem a algún restaurante que él había escogido.

Miro su reloj; bufo, ante la similitud de esos dos. Will no era impuntual, pero, era muy raro que el llegara antes que ella. Jace era su nieto, y obviando el hecho de que nunca se llegaron a conocer; ellos dos se parecían mucho. Recuerda que la primera vez que se encontró con Jace lloro toda la noche, no se parecían físicamente en casi nada, tal vez en la altura, pero, su personalidad arrogante, su sarcasmo, su… Personalidad en general y sus gestos eran los de Will.

Jace llego al London Eye, le grito a Tessa para llamar su atención, la saludo con la mano y al llegar a su lado le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

—Hola Tessa — el llevaba un abrigo largo de color beige, lo cual, hizo reír a Tessa, ya que iban vestidos a juego. Seguramente si alguien los viera pensaría que eran una pareja, pero, la verdad es que Tessa era la tatarabuela de Jace.

—Hola Jace ¿Listo para nuestra cita? — la chito; Tessa soltó una carcajada.

—No digas esas cosas, que da pena.

— ¿Te da pena tener una cita con tu abuela?

—Eso sonó fatal, no lo vuelvas a decir.

—Cita con tu abuela. — Jace se tapó los oídos y empezó a alejarse de Tessa. Ella corrió y cogió la mano de su nieto. — Vamos a montarnos en la cabina.

Lo halo guiándolo hacia la cabina de embarque hacia las cabinas del London Eye.

Esto ya era una tradición. Desde que se conocieron hace siete años, todas las navidades se encontraban en el London Eye, se montaban en una de las cabinas para intercambiar regalos, ver Londres, Tessa le contaba algo de Will a Jace y este le contaba a Tessa alguno de sus gustos, deseos o habilidades privadas. Después se bajaban y se iban a festejar sus respectivas navidades por separados.

Se montaron en la cabina, apenas empezó a andar empezaron su privada tradición. Tessa le regalo a Jace un nuevo libro y una nueva daga con empuñadura de madera, ambos regalos eran antiguos. Jace le regalo a Tessa una pulsera de plata con corazones de rubí.

—Ambos eran de Will — aclaro Tessa. Aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, aparte de Tessa, a él le encantaba conocer algo nuevo sobre los Herondale. — Es su ejemplar del _Castillo de Otranto_ y esa era es una de sus dagas. — Jace sorio y clavo la mirada en sus regalos — La noche en la que él me recomendó ese libro estaba molesta con él, incluso de la cólera lo llame señor Herondale. Él se puso muy triste cuando lo llame así. —Sonrió, no a Jace, sino a la nada.

—Escogí ese brazalete porque quería, que tu tuvieras uno en cada mano… Un brazalete de los dos Herondale más importantes en tu vida.

—El segundo Herondale más importante en mi vida es mi hijo.

—El segundo Herondale más importante en tu vida soy yo y punto. —Tessa sonrió con una gran felicidad a pesar del nudo en su garganta. — Tessa, no es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero, es bueno recordártelo, ya sabes por lo del alzhéimer y todo eso. Yo no me considero un Herondale, incluso pido que me llamen Jace Lightwood, pero, a pesar de eso sigo siendo tu tataranieto; eres mi abuela y te amo, eres muy importante, eres el único recordatorio de que soy el último Herondale vivo. Así que por favor, acepta ese brazalete, y utilízalo todos los días de la mano opuesta a la del brazalete de Will, para que así cuando veas tus manos todos los días recuerdes lo mucho que te aman tus Herondale. — Tessa a pesar de tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas de alegría.

—Gracias — dijo entre lágrimas.

—Todas las noches leo una de las cartas que le escribió mi padre a Amatis, siento que de cierta forma lo conozco gracias a esas cartas; e incluso puedo llegar a decir que de cierta forma lo quiero.

Durante el resto de la vuelta en el London Eye ninguno de los dos hablo, Tessa trataba de parar sus lágrimas y Jace dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el paisaje de la hermosa y nevada ciudad de London. Al bajar se despidieron en silencio con dos besos en cada mejilla; Tessa ya había dado unos cinco pasos cuando Jace la llamo para decirle:

—Clary está embarazada otra vez.

—Felicidades.

—Si es niño llevara su verdadero apellido… Y se llamara William. William Herondale. — no pudo aguantar más esta vez no intento parar las lágrimas de alegría.

…

Ya era la enésima vez que sonaba en el centro comercial esa estúpida canción de navidad. En definitiva, odiaba los villancicos ¡Todos los años eran los mismos! Le gustaron los primeros tres siglos, dos siglos los aguanto, pero desde 1800 lo que más odiaba en el mundo eran los villancicos. En estos momentos Magnus se encontraba en el centro comercial comprando los regalos de navidad, faltaban dos horas para la fiesta de navidad en el instituto y como siempre había dejado los regalos para las últimas dos horas antes de todas las fiestas a las que asiste con Alec.

Ya había comprado todos los regalos de Christopher, ahora le tocaba buscar el regalo de Alec. En otra circunstancia le habría regalado un suéter, una cena lujosa, un par de armas, sexo, un carro y más sexo. Pero Alec estaba embarazado y en realidad no sabía que regalarle a un cazador de sombras que no es oficialmente su prometido y además está esperando un hijo suyo.

Todos, y cuando dice todos se refiere a la familia y amigos de Alec, le habían sugerido que le propusiera matrimonio oficialmente; ósea, con anillo de compromiso, el arrodillado y Alec sin palabras (Lo cual era un poco difícil). Pensó en arrodillársele a Alec en el mismo instante en el que Jia les dijo que serían la primera pareja homosexual en casarse en el salón de los Acuerdos, pero ¿Qué debía proponerle matrimonio al amor de su vida?

Paso enfrente de una joyería. Se quedó dubitativo en la entrada, se mordió el labio; iba a seguir de largo, suspiro y entro en la joyería con la esperanza de encontrar un anillo perfecto para su Nephilim.

…

Llevaba a junior en brazos, se había quedado dormido antes de la cena de noche buena, por lo que, ni en sueños lo despertaría por el absurdo motivo de abrir los regalos esa misma noche. Le paso a Junior a su esposo, el cual fue a meterlo a la cuna mientras Isabelle iba a la cocina a guardar en el refrigerador la comida que se habían traído de la fiesta en el instituto; ya era ley que el 25 de diciembre era el día de la comida precalentada.

Ya con Alec Jr. Durmiendo en su cuna y la comida guardada, la pareja se sentó en el sofá a hacer su privado intercambio de regalos. Isabelle le regalo a su vampírico esposo un rolex de oro, un portarretrato con una foto familiar y una playera muy al estilo de Simon; este le regalo un vestido muy sensual, zapatos, ropa, ropa y ropa.

— ¡Ok! A dormir — se puso de pie apenas terminaron de intercambiar regalos.

—Izzy espera — agarro una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, la había tomado desprevenida, por lo que al momento en que el la halo termino sentada en sus piernas. — Quiero hablar de un tema serio contigo. — la azabache levanto una de sus perfectas cejas divertida.

— ¿A si?

—Si — tomo aire y continuo — Quiero otro hijo.

Con una gran sonrisa su mano voló hasta su látigo.

— ¿Quieres que te mate con o sin mucho dolor? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Otro hijo?!

— ¡Clary va a tener otro hijo!

—A Clary y a Jace le gusta tener una guardería en su casa, a mí no.

—Pero Iz…

—Vamos a ponértelo más fácil. Hoy creo que engorde como unos cinco kilos, el 31 engordare otros cinco y durante un embarazo engordare otros 15 kilos, en pocas palabras… Terminare siendo una pelota de playa de lo gorda que me pondré.

—Pero gordita y embarazada te vez sexy.

—Amor no nos mintamos, que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta verme gorda.

…

Apenas abrió sus ojos se encontró con los dorados y felinos ojos de su amado brujo. Magnus le dedicó una cálida y dulce sonrisa al padre de su hijo, lo envolvió en sus brazos y luego de darle un tierno beso en la frente, le dijo:

—Buenos días Alec — una de sus manos bajaron hasta el vientre de Alec para posarse en el — Buenos días Christopher.

—Buenos días Magnus — lo saludo con cariño — Buenos días papi — volvió a saludarlo, pero está vez haciendo una voz graciosa e infantil. Magnus se rió por lo bajo por el saludo de su novio.

—Feliz navidad — le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Se levantó, fue rápidamente a su armario y empezó a sacar regalos; los cuales fue colocando al pie de la cama. Al ver que Magnus no dejaba de sacar regalos, Alec se mordió el labio con algo de pena al pensar en su único e insignificante regalo escondido en su mesita de noche. Cuando ya había 25 regalos sobre la cama, el brujo cerró la puerta del armario y se sentó junto a su novio.

—Magnus yo... — sentía que su cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba.

— ¡Ábrelos! — canturreo el brujo mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

Alec vio una cajita con enorme lazo rojo, pensó que sería el regalo más insignificante de toda la montaña de regalos. Tomo la caja, le dio un par de vueltas en sus manos para luego romper el envoltorio con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y carcomiéndose de curiosidad.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban al igual que los de un niño pequeño al ver todos los regalos que le había traído santa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se encontró con un chupón azul con incrustaciones de diamantes "¡Ah! Es un regalo para Christopher".

Tomo otra caja, está vez un poco más grande; rompió el papel sin pensárselo mucho. Una sonajera a juego con el chupón. Otro regaló, un suéter de bebe de diseñador. Otro más, un pijama. Dos más, tres, cinco, diez. Llegó al último regaló, rompió el envoltorio y se encontró con una pista de carreras.

— Todos estos regalos eran para Christopher — dijo con obvia decepción en su tono de voz.

— ¡Claro que son para Christopher! ¿A quién más le compraría regalos? Solo tengo un hijo…

— ¿Seguro que no compraste otro regalo?

—Seguro.

— ¿Nadie más? — negó con la cabeza.

Abrió su mesita de noche, saco un regaló y se lo lanzó a Magnus en la cara.

—Pues te has olvidado de mi ¡Idiota!— se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo de la habitación, pero, Magnus lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sentándolo en sus piernas. — ¡Suéltame! — ordeno de mal humor.

—No.

—Olvidaste mi regaló. — se notaba la tristeza en su tono de voz.

— No lo olvide — Alec dejó de intentar soltarse de Magnus; volteó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que sus palabras eran falsas. — Extiende tú mano derecha — pidió. Alec lo obedeció, Magnus empezó a hacer unos movimientos de muñeca por encima de la mano del embarazado, unas chispas plateadas salían de los dedos del brujo. Alec estaba tan absorto ante los movimientos de la mano de Magnus, que cuando terminaron tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

En su mano, justo en el dedo anular había un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran diamante en forma de corazón. Alec se quedó unos minutos contemplando el anillo, sin entender todavía.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? — pregunto sin aliento. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

— Sé que lo debí haber hecho antes, ya que estamos esperando un hijo y la Cónsul nos pidió que fuéramos los primeros homosexuales en casarse en el salón de los Acuerdos, pero, no sabía cómo pedirlo y mucho menos sabía que decir cuando te lo propusiera. Así que decidí dejarlo aplazar. Mientras buscaba tú regaló, me topé con una joyería y al ver este anillo pensé que se vería muy lindo en tú dedo angular...

—Está en la mano incorrecta— lo interrumpió con su queja.

— ¿Qué?

—Es en la mano izquierda en la que se coloca el anillo de compromiso, no en la derecha.

—Es en la derecha.

—Izquierda.

—En España se coloca el anillo de compromiso en la mano derecha.

—En New York se coloca el anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo sí o no?

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero, el anillo está en la mano... — Magnus lo cayó con un beso.

—Te amo.

…

Ya habían pasado las festividades y ya Alec se encontraba de 23 semanas de embarazo. Hoy Jem había ido con su máquina para realizar otro ultrasonido; todos estaban esperanzados de que por fin pudieran ver el sexo del bebe.

—Creo que hoy es su día de suerte — dijo Jem después de hacer le resto de los chequeos al Christopher, es decir, ver el tamaño del cuerpo, de la cabeza y cosas por el estilo. — Hoy él bebe se está dejando ver su sexo.

—Creo que no va a ser necesario Jem; ya sabemos que va a ser un niño… Se llamara Christopher.

—Yo soy ustedes y le consigo otro nombre. — dijo divertido Jem. A Magnus le molesto el comentario.

—Christopher es un nombre precioso así se llaman…

—Nina. — susurro Alec sin despegar su vista de la pantalla

— ¿Qué?

—Vas a tener una niña — aclaro el ex hermano silencioso.

—Una niña — Alec estaba fascinado ante la imagen de su hija. En la pantalla.

— ¿¡Una niña!? — el rostro de Magnus era una mezcla de muchas emociones juntas.

—Una niña — le certificaron.

—Voy por un arma. — refunfuño el brujo.

— ¿Para qué quieres un arma? — pregunto Jem un tanto angustiado.

—Para matar a todo idiota que se quiera acercar a mi princesa.

O.O.O

**¿Les gusto? **

**MeLlamanSigyn adivinaste lo que quería hacer; los que no saben de qué hablo… Ella en el último cap me dejo un review diciendo: "como luego sea una niña me reiré". No sé si alguno de ustedes también lo sospecho xD …. ¿Les gusto el cambio? Osea****,**** que no sea niño sino niña. ¡Ya le tengo el nombre y todo! Pero deberán esperar al próximo cap….**

**Hablando del cap… Lo publicare entre el 7 y el 10 de Enero. **

**Ya que no les volveré a escribir por el resto del ****a****ñ****o**** quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, se que no soy muy buena, pero, todo su apoyo me hace muy feliz y sus comentarios son como la gasolina que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Amo el fic, los amo a ustedes, amo a Malec, pero sobre todo amo a Magnus xD….**

**Espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo también espero que el año que viene sigan leyendo mi fic y que me sigan teniendo paciencia… **

**Los amo, Feliz año nuevo. **

**Pd: mi 2da editora ama muchoo a Jaceee! XD **

**Bye bye 3**


End file.
